El Heredero de Tessaiga
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: 8 Años han pasado desde la destruccion de la perla de Shikon. 8 años desde que Inuyasha tomo la decicion de alejar a Kagome de su vida pero... ¿Quien ese niño que pudo pasar atravez del pozo?
1. Chapter 1

_El grupo más extraño de la era antigua estaba festejando su gran victoria. Habian podido derrotar a Naraku y destruido la Shikon No Tama. Ahora ya victoriosos en la aldea, todos era divercion y los antiguos recolectores de la perla podian respirar en paz. Inuyasha, después de no estar la mayor parte de la noche en la fiesta, se encamino hasta estar junto a la miko del futuro quien tomaba una soda junto a Kirara._

—_Aome, ven conmigo... —dijo la seca voz de Inuyasha, la azabache asintio viendolo extrañada._

_Caminaron a paso lento hasta el Goshimboku, justo donde comenzó toda esta gran historia. Aome, al llegar, no pudo evitar tocar su corteza. Sintiendo la paz que ese árbol le transmitia, Inuyasha solo la veia en silencio, mirando él tambien fijamente a ese árbol al que tuvo sellado por la primera mujer a la que amo. La sacerdotisa dejo el árbol para ver a su compañero._

—_¿Porque me has traido aqui, Inuyasha? —pregunto extrañada la joven. Inuyasha aun seguia mirando el árbol, pero cuando bajo su mirada hasta los chocolates de ella, Aome se impreciono al ver su mirada tan fría._

—_Aome, Naraku por fín a muerto y la perla de Shikon a sido destruida... Creo que es más que obvio el porque te traje aqui —dijo su voz indiferente y seca. Aome le vio nerviosa y un temblor recorrio su cuerpo._

—_¿De qu-que estas... habl-hablando, Inu-Inuyasha? —dijo tartamudeando y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo asustandola._

—_No te hagas la tonta, Aome —le dijo mordaz— Tu sabes bien de lo que te estoy hablando y es mejor que no lo alarguemos más... —dijo secamente, Aome sintio que pronto sus lagrimas saldrian._

—_No... se de... que es-estas... hablando —dijo tratando de no llorar, tratando de no creer que realmente Inuyasha estuviera a punto de decir lo que ella creia._

—_¡Eres una imbecil!... ¡Tu vida aquí se terminó!—le rugio de forma cruel, Aome retrocedio un paso asustada— Te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a tu época y nunca más vuelvas, aqui ya nadie te necesita... Lo mejor es que vuelvas con tu familia ya que aqui ya no eres necesaria... Mejor vete, ya no quiero volver a ver tu horrible rostro —dijo tan friamente que la miko no pudo evitar llorar._

—_¿Porque?... —gimio en un sollozo— ¿Porque me echas de tu lado después de lo que vivimos juntos, Inuyasha? ¡Después de haber hecho el amor vas a echarme como si nada! ¡¿Es que no significo nada para ti las veces que tuvimos juntos?! —grito con dolor, Inuyasha miro al árbol sagrado y luego a ella. Aome se tuvo que llevar la mano al pecho por la angustia._

—_No seas tonta, no compares amor con instinto... —Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y apenas volteo a verla— Ojala nunca más vuelva a verte... —dicho esto Inuyasha se marcho de alli._

_Aome no lo soporto más y echo a correr hacia el pozo, sabiendo que una vez que ella lo cruzara, nunca más volveria al Sengoku._

Ya habian pasado 8 años desde la muerte de Naraku y la destruccion de la perla de Shikon. 8 años de muchos cambios en la era Sengoku y 8 años desde que Aome fue a su época por peticion de Inuyasha.

Después de eso el hanyou quedo estancado en el tiempo, pero lo que habia echo años atrás. Lo que nunca supo Aome, fue que Inuyasha siempre la amó y aun la amaba. Que todo lo que habia dicho en el pasado habia sido porque sabia que la muchacha no tendria ningun futuro a su lado, después de todo él era un hanyou y Aome hubiese sido tratada igual o peor que su querida madre... y eso era lo que menos deseaba él. Por eso, sacrificando su propia felicidad, Inuyasha le habia dicho esas crueles palabras para que Aome lo odiase y se fuera a su época. Porque queria que ella fuera feliz y estuviera a salvo...

—¡Inuyasha!... —dijo la voz de Miroku bajo el Goshimboku, Inuyasha le vio desde la rama en la que estaba— ¿Me acompañarias a exterminar a un demonio en una aldea cercana? —dijo este semi amable, sonriendo de forma compradora.

—Khe, que molesto eres monje... —Inuyasha bajo del árbol hasta aterrizar a un lado de su amigo—De acuerdo, pero trata de no volver hacer el mismo escandalo igual al de la otra vez... —dijo el hanyou y Miroku le miro sorprendido.

—¡Pero si ese hombre queria estafarnos, no podia permitirlo! —exclamo el monje, Inuyasha le vio molesto.

— Aqui el unico estafador eres tu (¬¬)...—

Época actual.

En el patio trasero de la Escuela Furinka, un profesor tomaba lista a sus alumnos por igual. Ya que era un campo deportivo mixto.

—Kiseki... —dijo la gruesa voz del morrudo profesor.

—!Aqui!... —dijo el chico pelinegro levantando su mano. El profesor asintio anotando el presente.

—Saotome...—siguio con el listado, mirando su libreta y a sus alumnos.

—¡Aqui estoy! —se escucho la voz del muchacho atrás de todo, el profesor lo anoto después de divisarlo.

—Takahashi Rumiko...—dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, viendo a su hija frente a él.

—Aqui... (u/u)—dijo avergonzada extendiendo inutilmente el brazo.

—Higurashi...—pero esta vez nadie contesto, el profesor dejo de ver la libreta para ver a los alumnos— ¡Higurashi! —grito esta vez, todos se vieron entre si.

—¡Alli viene, Takahashi-semapai!—dijo Ranma, señalando en direcion a la entrada de la escuela.

El prosefor de mirada plateada nego con firmesa, era todo un caso. Higurashi siempre le llegaba tarde a las clases, pero debia admitir que era el mejor de sus alumnos y siempre sacaba buenas notas en su materia.

—Lo lamento mucho Takahashi-sempai...—se disculpo al estar a su lado—Pero es que tuve que ayudar al abuelo en una de sus reliquias... —explico el porque de su tardanza, es señor Hiroshi asintio levemente.

—De acuerdo, Higurashi... Mejor sientate—le ordeno, mostrando con su lapiz el suelo.

—¡Si! —afirmo con entuciasmo mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos.

Durante el listado, Rumiko no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Kiseki y Kiseki a ella, ambos sabiendo que iban a interrogar al azabache apenas si tuvieran la oportunidad. Cuando el profesor ordeno trotar alrededor de la cancha, los chicos sonrieron complice y una vez que todos corrian ellos se acercaron a su amigo.

—Hola muchachos... —saludo el oji-azul al ver a sus dos amigos a su lado. Rumiko y Kiseki lo tomaron de ambos brazos— ¡Pero que estan haciendo torpes! —les dijo molesto ante la actitud de ambos.

—Vamos Inuko, no grites o Takahashi-sempai va a regañarnos... —dijo Kiseki en voz baja, soltando a Inuko pero trotando a su lado. El niño resoplo con fastidio.

—¿Y, que dijo tu mamá al respecto Inuko? —pregunto Rumiko con una sonrisa en su rostro, Inuko le vio confuso y la castaña se lo quedo mirando ofendida— ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de preguntarle, tonto? —pregunto la niña e Inuko aun la miraba algo perdido hasta que...

—¡Oh, claro!... —dijo de repente, Kiseki y Rumiko cayeron al estilo anime— Mamá dijo que si podian quedarse a dormir en casa... —dijo el azabache alegre, el oji verde asintio efusivo.

—¡Que bien!... Entonces llevare las golosinas—dijo Kiseki y sus dos compañeros asintieron.

Luego de correr, el profesor Takahashi les ordeno jugar un partido de voleyball mixto. Los grupos eran: Haruno, Takahashi, Kiseki, Saotome, Higurashi y Yuii (equipo rojo) y Tatewaki, Susaku, Takenaka, Noguno, Menomaru y Sotarhu (equipo azul). Cuando cada equipo estuvo en su propia area de la cancha y bien poscicionados, empezó el partido.

Inuko, ya despues del primer partido, estaba aburrido. Sus contrincantes no eran nada para él ya que sus lanzamientos eran muy debiles y el azabache con solo un golpecito los mandaba a volvar. Era por eso que su equipo iba ganando, claro que Inuko no hacia todo el trabajo, él solo quitaba las pelotas dificiles, ya que tanto Rumiko y Kiseki eran unos muy buenos jugadores, asi que Inuko no se preocupaba del todo en el partido. Pero por estar distraido, nunca noto la bola rapida que aproposito Tatewaki hizo y le dio con fuerza al rostro de Kiseki mandandolo fuertemente al suelo.

—¡Kiseki! ¿Estas bien, amigo? —pregunto preocupado Inuko, pero al ver a su amigo en buenas condiciones se alivio, pero vio de forma amenazante a el pelinegro frente a él— ¡Idiota mira lo que hiciste, me las vas a pagar caro! —rugio de forma enojada el oji-azul. Tatewaki sonrio de forma engreida, aunque por dentro se moria de miedo.

—¡Mire lo que esta haciendo profesor, me esta amenazando! además fue sin querer... —mintio el niño e Inuko se dio cuenta de eso, asi que miro de forma amenazante a Kuno, haciendo que este temblase de miedo al ver un ligero cambio en el color de ojos del azabache.

—Higurashi controle. Dejen de jugar y terminemos este partido —dijo el señor Takahashi entregandole la pelota a Menomaru.

Y el partido volvio a su curso. Menomaru saco y lanzo la pelota al otro extremo, con un buen pase, Haruno le dio la pelota a Ranma y este la arrojo hacia en otro lado. Noguno fue quien la recibio y dandosela a Takenaka, este la tiro hacia el otro lado... justo donde estaba Inuko que con rabia golpeo la pelota más fuerte que antes y esta le dio a Kuno, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Los alumnos de asustaron con eso (menos Kiseki y Rumiko) y fueron donde el niño caido, mirando que a este le sangraba la nariz. Hiroshi nego varias veces y volteo a ver a Inuko con cansancio.

—¡Higurashi a la banca!, ya no jugaras el día de hoy... —dicho esto el profesor se llevo al melodramatico niño a la enfermeria.

Inuko gruño por lo bajo y fue a sentarse, Rumiko se le acerco y tomo su hombro.

—Vamos Inuko, no es para tanto.. —le dijo la niña, Kiseki sonrio de medio lado y el azabache se quito suavemente la mano de su amiga.

—Fhe, no importa... Por lo menos le atine al rostro—dijo el niño con maldad infantil y sus dos amigos rieron ante eso.

Ya después de terminar el día y haciendose la tarde, los 3 amigos venian comiendose una paleta helada cada uno. Estaban platicando sobre lo que harian esta noche en casa de Inuko cuando derepente aparecieron 4 jovenes de la nada, de unos 16 años de edad.

—Con que tu fuiste el que lastimo a mi hermanito ¿Verdad, mocoso? —dijo el muchacho del medio, con aire de maton. Inuko no respondio, pero sabia que le hablaban a él.

—No te hagas el tonto niño, eres igual a la descripcion de Kuno-kun... —dijo el otro muchacho de cabellera gris, apretando sus manos y haciendolas sonar. Rumiko , como no sabia mantener la boca cerrada, encaro a los adolescentes.

—¡Pero si fue el tonto de Tatewaki quien empezó todo! —dijo enojada y el muchacho del medio se le acerco amenazante.

Rumiko retrocedio un paso asustada, pero antes de que el joven pudiera tocar a la niña, Inuko se le puso delante con su brazo estirado protegiendola y mostrando una fiera mirada. El muchacho primero se sorprendio al ver la actitud protectora del azabache, pero luego rio burlon y señalo a Inuko.

—Jaja, pero miren quien quiere hacerse el heroe... Ya veras lo que te pasara mocoso—dijo el muchacho de la derecha, estirando su brazo y sosteniendo a Inuko justo donde tenia su pulsera lila y dientes de dragon, queriendo romperla con el acto.

Y ese fue el final para los adolescentes abusones, pues tanto Kiseki como Rumiko sabian que nunca, NUNCA, debian tocar o intentar romper la pulsera sagrada de Inuko. Porque sino podias llegar a pasarla muy mal, cosa que los jovenes descubrieron después de que el oji azul haya dado un salto tras el muchacho que lo sostenia y darle una patada al trasero y estamparlo contra la pared. Luego, se inclino solo un poco hacia su izquierda y tomando de la muñeca al joven de cabello gris lo arrojo hacia arriba, dejandolo colgado peligrosamente de la ultima rama del árbol. Los dos restantes, asustados pero enojados, quisieron atacarlos a la véz. Pero Inuko, llevando su paleta a la boca, salto hacia delante con sus manos en puño, le dio un duro golpe a ambos en la quijada. Dejando a los chicos muertos del dolor en el suelo.

—Mejor vamonos, quiero ir a preparar mis cosas... —dijo Kiseki como si nada, pasando sobre los dos chicos tirados en el suelo.

Tanto Rumiko como Inuko asintieron y se alejaron del lugar. Escuchando a la lejania, los gritos desesperados del muchacho maton que el azabache habia dejado en el árbol.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Inuko le dio un gran salto a las infinitas escaleras aterrizando frente al Go-shimboku y como siempre lo hacia, se lo quedo viendo por largo rato. Sintiendo esa sensacion extraña en su pecho. El viento mesio su largo cabello azabache con gracia y pudo sentir nuevamente esa prescencia veniada del árbol. Se le hacia tan familiar, no sabia porque, pero le hagradaba esa sutil presencia.

—¿Inuko, sucede algo? —dijo la voz de su abuela, sacandolo del trance. Volteo a verla y sonrio mostrando su colmillo que siempre sobresalia sobre su labio.

—No abuela, estoy bien... —dijo el niño caminando hacia ella. Sonomi sonrio con ternura al ver a su nieto caminar distraido hacia la casa.

—Te preparare chocolate y galletas... —dijo la señora, sabiendo como raccionaba Inuko al escuchar cuando le decian algo sobre comida. El niño entonces apuro su paso.

—¡Si!, justamente estaba muerto de hambre... —dijo alegre el niño mientras a una gran velocidad sobrehumana entraba a la casa.

Sonomi sonrio y dejo escapar una risilla, ella entro tambien y se diriguio a la cocina. Preparo la taza con chocolate y una gran vandeja con galletas para Inuko, quien ya la esperaba impaciente en la mesa de la sala. La señora se lo entrego con una sonrisa y el azabache empezó a comer, Sonomi solo se quedo viendo a su nieto algo nostalgica pero rapidamente cambio al notar a su hija entrar a la sala.

—Oh, Aome cariño ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comera ti tambien? —pregunto cortesmente, la azabache nego y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a su hijo.

—Inuko, amor, hoy llegare tarde del trabajo. Acuestate tempreno y no te metas en lios, cualquier cosa que necesites llama al tio Sota ¿Si? —dijo Aome e Inuko aun con la boca llena de galletas asintio dandole un toque adorable.

Aome dandole un ultimo beso sobre la frente a Inuko se despidio y salio de la casa para ir a trabajar como enfermera. Camino tranquila por los cenderos hasta que llego al árbol sagrado, le vio con nostalgia y tristeza. Pero como habia estando haciendo desde 8 años, evito ese sentimiento y siguio su camino rumbo al trabajo.

Al atardecer.

Después llego el momento que los 3 niños habian esperado y que habian planeado desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Pues la "pijamada", que tenian pensado hacer estos traviesos niños solo era mentira, solo ocultaban con eso sus verdaderas intenciones de querer averiguar si el pozo que habia en la casa de Inuko en verdad era magico, tal y como lo decia Aome. Por eso, a la hora en que los mayores se fueron a dormir, Inuko, Rumiko y Kiseki fueron a escondidas hasta el templo de la familia Higurashi y entraron sin que Sonomi o el abuelo despertaran de sus siestas. Pues esto les era prohibido visitar, en especial a Inuko que desde pequeño, su madre lo regañaba si queria entrar a la casona vieja del pozo.

—¿Chicos, creen que sea buena idea? —pregunto temeroso Kiseki, mientras miraba la casona fría y oscura al que sus dos amigos entraban. Rumiko le vio dibertida y burlesca.

—¿Que, te da miedo entrar? —le pregunto mientras entraba a la casona junto con Inuko. Kiseki inflo su pecho en coraje al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Claro que no! —y dicho esto él tambien entro, aunque después rapidamente se arrepintio ¡El lugar daba mucho miedo en la oscuridad!—Listo amigos, ya entramos, ya vimos, ya nos vamos...—quizo huir el oji verde pero Inuko lo detuvo tomandole del cuello de su remera.

—Vamos, Kiseki. Ahora hay que bajar a ver el interior del pozo... —dijo divertido el azabache. Rumiko asintio contenta mientras Kiseki negaba espantado— ¡Vamos a ver! —dijo mientras que de un salto llego al suelo de tierra.

Inuko, solo un poco nervioso asomo su cabeza. Miro de soslayo, luego se asomo un poco más y luego asomo toda su cabeza y al mirar por dentro se asombro al maximo. Abrio su boca tan grande y sus ojos como platos, Rumiko al ver su exprecion bajo ella tambien siendo seguida por Kiseki. Pero al asomarse ellos, no vieron nada. Extrañados, Kiseki se acerco a su amigo y le toco el hombro.

—Oye, Inuko ¿Por que la exprecion? —pregunto extrañado. Inuko se asomo mucho más dentro del pozo, sosteniendose de la varandilla y poniendo sus rodillas en la madera vieja, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de caer.

—Veo... El cielo—dijo con mucho asombro. Hasta podia sentir el calido viento que emanaba el pozo y no entendia bien porque él podia verlo y sus amigos no.

Nuevamente el viento lo golpeo suavemente en el rostro, obligandolo a cerrar los ojos... pero haciendo que inevitablemente el cayera dentro. Sus amigos no pudieron más que gritar espantados y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, pero al pasar los segundos y no escuchar el golpe del impacto se asomaron dentro del pozo, viendo con sorpresa de que Inuko... habia desaparecido magicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuko no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos ante lo que era su caida por el pozo, extendio sus piernas hacia abajo y se preparo para una caida que nunca llego. Eso lo extraño demasiado ¿Porque no habia llegado al fondo del pozo aun? ¿Que tan largo podia ser? El niño abrio sus ojos azules y se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Un gran mar azul con luminosas estrellas habian a su alrededor, era como estar en el espacio. Inuko extendio sus brazos y sintio como si estuviese volando, miro debajo de él y pudo ver un punto luminoso que cada vez era más y más grande hasta que estuvo lo demasiado cerca como para cegarlo. Inuko tapo sus ojos con las manos y de pronto pudo sentir la suavidad del suelo de tierra del pozo de su hogar.

—_Que extraño fue todo eso... —_pensó Inuko consternado, suspiro mientras que miraba hacia arriba. Sorprendiendose de encontrar cielo abierto— _¡¿Pero que?! —_el niño de un gran salto salio del pozo, solo para ver que su casa ya no estaba y solo habia bosque a su alrededor.

Inuko trago grueso, el viento jugo con su largo cabello azabache. Esto no parecia ser un sueño.

—¡No! Debo estar soñando... —exclamo molesto el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperado cuando de pronto un aroma familiar llego a su desarrollado olfato—_Pero si es... —_Inuko corrio a gran velocidad entre los árboles, olvidandose completamente del asunto del pozo.

Ese aroma lo tenia conocido, de eso no habia duda. Inuko se detuvo frente al gran árbol que conocia desde que nacio, el Go-Shimboku. Inuko miro a su alrededor, aun habia muchos árboles y ningun rastro de su casa.

—Pero que... —susurro él incredulo ante lo que veia, se acerco al tronco del árbol y lo acaricio.

De pronto un gran rugido aparecio en la silenciosa escena, asustando a Inuko que retrocedio unos pasos lejos de su árbol familiar. Vio con gran sorpresa como un gran monstruo en forma de ciempies le veia amenazador.

—¡Oh! pero que tenemos aqui... —dijo con voz aspera mientras inalaba fuertemente— Es un niño hanyou, pero tienes forma humana... No importa aun si te comera —decia mientras arremataba contra Inuko.

Pero el niño hanyou, habil como era, esquivo su ataque con un gran salto hacia su derecha. El youkai doblo su cola y quizo aplastarlo pero Inuko volvio a esquivarlo dando un salto hacia un costado y luego hacia arriba para darle un fuerte puñetaso en medio de la cabeza al feo youkai morado.

—¡Maldito hanyou! —grito este mientras se sobava la zona lastimada— Eso me dolio —le dijo mientras le mostraba sus dientes afilados.

—¡Ja! no me digas —dijo burlnamente Inuko, mostrandose altanero y con una sonrisa que hacia resaltar su colmillo izquierdo.

—¡Me las pagaras! —rugio mientras hacia aumentar su youki y se avalanzaba contra Inuko nuevamente.

Inuko se preparo para el ataque cuando un enorme boomerang interrumpio el ataque del youkai, ambos se voltearon hacia donde se diriguia el boomerang y vieron con sorpresa como una niña de almenos unos 7 años edad, de corto cabello castaño y ojos azules sostenia el gran arma.

—¡Youkai, deja al niño y enfrentame! —exclamo ella valientemente, Inuko no pudo más que sorprenderse ante la valentia de la pequeña niña.

El youkai no pudo más que sonrei abiertamente ¡Que suerte tenia!, no solo iba a deborar a un niño mitad bestia, que claro no era la gran cosa, sino que tambien iba a tener una deliciosa niña humana como postre. El ciempies mostro sus colmillos y corrio a gran velocidad hacia la niña, ella preparo su boomerang pero Inuko fue más rapido y con una sola vez corto la cola del youkai con sus afiladas garras.

—Aaah, niño del demonio... —exclamo el monstruo mientras volteaba a ver a Inuko, la niña aprovecho su distraccion y arrojo su boomerang para acabar con el youkai.

La gigantesca arma corto en dos al demonio haciendo que este echase un gas venenoso antes de morir, la niña vio con horror como el veneno se acercaba a ella ¡No habia traido su mascarilla contra venenos en gas! quizo salir corriendo pero se habia parelizado. Cuando el veneno estaba a punto de tocarla sintio como algo la sostenia y era elevada entre los árboles. Ella abrio sus ojos azules sorprendiendose de ver como Inuko la llevaba en su espalda entre las ramas de los árboles.

—_Él es un niño hanyou... —_pensó sorprendida, cuando Inuko la llevo a tierra firme y lejos del veneno la niña se sonrojo y le sonrio amigable— Muchas gracias por alejarme del veneno... —le agradecio e Inuko sonrio tambien sonrojandose.

—No es nada... —dijo timido— Por cierto, soy Inuko Higurashi... —le saludo extendiendo la mano, la niña la tomo.

—Hola Inuko, yo me llamo Yuna Houshi... —la oji-azul alejo su mano— Tu eres un hanyou ¿Verdad? —pregunto curiosa e Inuko asintio— Ya veo, aunque no te vez como uno. Pareces más humano... —dijo Yuna mientras examinaba a su nuevo amigo.

—Si lo se, mi madre me hizo esto... —decia mientras le extendia la mano mostrando una pulsera de cuentas que estaba en su muñeca— Mi madre me lo hizo para que pudiera ocultar mi verdadera forma, es que de donde yo vengo no hay nadie como yo... —dijo Inuko.

Él no supo porque se lo habia dicho, su madre le habia prohibido decir su secreto. Pero es que Yuna le habia caido bien, además ella lo habia ayudado con el ciempies. Al menos sabia que no era mala.

—Oye Inuko ¿Quieres venir a jugar a la aldea? —le pregunto ella con una sonrisa amigable, haciendo sonrojar a Inuko.

—Claro... —dijo él mientras apartaba la mirada de Yuna, ella sonrio más y tomando la mano de Inuko se fueron rumbo a la aldea.

/ A pocos pasos de la aldea /

—Y es por eso que llegue aqui... —decia Inuko terminando de contar la historia, Yuna asintio.

—Ya veo, aunque no entiendo algo... —dijo Yuna mientras caminaba a un lado de su amigo— Si tu madre habia salido a curar a las personas ¿Donde estaba tu papá? ¿Tambien sale a curar? —pregunto inocentemente, Inuko le miro decepcionado.

—No, yo... —el niño trago saliva con dificultad—Yo no lo conosco... —dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada tras su flequillo, Yuna se sintio muy mal por haber preguntado.

—Lo siento, Inuko—se disculpo— Yo no quize... —quizo decir Yuna pero Inuko la interrumpio.

—No, no importa además tu no sabias... —le dijo el oji-azul y Yuna asintio.

—Pero aun asi no tienes curiosidad sobre él... —le pregunto e Inuko asintio debilmente.

—Claro que lo he tenido, pero mi madre se pone muy triste cuando pregunto acerca de mi padre asi que decidi no volver a preguntarselo... No soporto ver a mi madre llorar —dijo Inuko mientras apretaba sus manos en un puño.

Yuna supo que ya no debian hablar más del tema, asi que mirando hacia adelante en el camino estiro su mano y le señalo a su compañero la aldea donde vivia.

—Mira ya llegamos ¡Vamos una carrera! —exclamo feliz Yuna mientras corria con su Boomerang en su espalda.

Inuko sonrio con arrogancia, nadie le ganaba a él en unas carreras. Asi que empezando a correr le fue demaciado facil alcanzar a la niña, Yuna lo miro inprecionada pero no se rindio tan facilmente. Inuko supo que ella no podia ganarle, ni quiera le se podia acercar si él llegara a correr a una velocidad más rapida, pero decidio correr a la altura de ella solo para poder divertirce. Cuando ambos llegaron a la aldea, Yuna estaba algo agitada, Inuko ni siquiera estaba despeinado.

—Wow, eres muy bueno Inuko —le dijo ella, inflando de apoco el ego del niño hanyou.

—Lo se... —dijo este con sencilles.

Yuna le miro algo molesta ¡Que egocentrico era! Ahora sabia que no debia decirle cumplidos a ese tonto.

—¡Yuna! —se escucho de cerca, ambos niños voltearona ver a una mujer siendo seguida de un monje y un niño pequeño— ¡Yuna, cariño! ¿Donde te habias metido todo este tiempo?—pregunto la mujer de largo cabello castaño, Yuna jugueteo con sus dedos.

—Pues, yo... —Yuna miro a su madre con sus brillantes ojos azules— Senti el youki de un demonio y fui a exterminarlo... —dijo mientras miraba a Inuko— Y estaba algo dificil e Inuko me salvo, mamá... —decia mientras les señalaba a sus padre a su nuevo amigo.

—¿Enserio? Pues muchas gracias, me llamo Sango —dijo la mujer mientras caraciciaba al cabellera del niño— ¿_Porque me parece que ya lo conosco? —_se pregunto extrañada.

—No fue nada, Sango-sama... Yuna me ayudo y debia ayudarla yo tambien —dijo Inuko solemne.

El monje que estaba al lado de Sango miro de forma amenazante a Inuko, se acerco a él y lo miro fijamente. Inuko trago saliva con nerviosismo ¿Porque ese monje tonto lo miraba de esa forma?

—Hola niño, soy Miroku y soy el padre de Yuna... ¿Dime, que intereses tienes con mi hijita? —pregunto amenazador, Inuko no le entendio nada.

—¿Que? —pregunto inocentemente.

Miroku iba a volver a preguntarle cuando de pronto sintio el tipico golpe del Hiraikotsu de su mujer, el monje se sobo el golpe y se dio cuenta de la mala mirada que Sango le estaba dando.

—Mamá, Inuko y yo iremos a jugar al rio... Ya volvemos... —decia Yuna mientras tomaba de la mano a Inuko y se lo llevaba lejos de su familia.

—¡Si, pero ten cuidado y llega antes de la cena por favor! —le aviso Sango a su hija.

—¡Si, mamá! —respondio esta perdiendose entre los árboles.

Miroku miro a Sango y ella a él.

—Ese niño tenia aura demoniaca, creo que era un medio demonio —dijo Miroku mientras tomaba a su hijo, Sango asintio.

—Si, lo se. Pero tambien se me hizo conocido... No se porque... —dijo ella mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

—Si a mi tambien se me hizo conocido...—murmuro Miroku.

/En el río/

Habian pasado dos horas desde que Inuko y Yuna estaban en el río jugando, contando sobre sus familias y sus amigos. Ambos no tenian muchos amigos y lo de ambos era por lo mismo: Los niños creian que ellos eran extraños.

Inuko le conto sobre sus tíos, su abuela, su bisabuelos y sus dos amigos Rumiko y Kiseki. Le conto sobre su gato Buyo y como era su templo.

Yuna tambien le conto sobre sus padres, sus dos hermanos y sobre sus tíos y su abuela Kaede. Le conto sobre su deseo de ser una fuerte exterminadora como su madre y poder proteger la aldea.

Antes de que los niños volviesen a la aldea, Yuna tenia que pedirle a su amigo un favor.

—Inuko... Puedes... —Yuna estaba nerviosa, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Inuko ante su peticion— ¿Puedes ayudarme a cazar un pez para mi? —pregunto sonrojada, no queria que él se burlara de ella como los otros niños.

—Claro... —dijo este egocentrico, Yuna se arrepintio de averleso pedido.

Inuko se metio en el agua y rapidamente saco un gran pez regordete. Salto fuera del agua aun con el pez moviendose y se lo entro a la niña, ella lo miro incredula. Pues era pequeña y no podia cargar con el gran pez.

—Descuida, yo lo llevo... —dijo él mientras caminaba de vuelta a la aldea.

—Muchas gracias, Inuko —le agradecio Yuna e Inuko se sonrojo por eso— Mejor nos apuramos antes de que mi tío Inuyasha llegue... Sino nos quedaremos sin comida Jajaja... —dijo la niña, llamando la atencion de Inuko.

—_Su tío Inuyasha... —_pensó, pues por lo que Yuna le habia dicho, su tío era un hanyou... como él.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos rumbo nuevamente a la aldea después de una tarde de juegos, Yuna estaba feliz. Nunca antes se habia divertido tanto e Inuko tambien, obviamente estaban sus amigos, pero no era lo mismo. Además, gracias a ella se habia olvidado de que él no estaba en su hogar y como iba a volver.

—Yuna ¿Donde estabas? —dijo una voz de la nada, asustando a ambos niños.

—¡Hermana! no vuelvas a asustarme asi —le regaño Yuna mientras se sostenia su pecho para poder calmar a su corazón que latia como loco.

—Lo siento... —se disculpo la niña, luego noto la prescencia del lindo niño a su lado y le sonrio— Hola, me llamo Yuki ¿Como te llamas lindo? —le pregunto con coqueteria infantil, Inuko no pudo más que sonrojarse.

—Inu... Inuko —le respondio apenado, Yuki sonrio y le tomo la mano.

—Mucho gusto... —decia mientras se acercaba más a él, Yuna los miro molesta.

—Mejor vayamos con nuestros padres... —les dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

Inuko no supo porque ella se habia molestado, asi que solo se decidio a seguirla. Sin saber que un aura demoniaca se acercaba a la aldea con gran velocidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Perdón por el retraso, solo que la imaginación me esta abandonando por que las clases estan empezando :D ojala les guste! Si quieren puden darle un Like a mi nueva pagina que es: Taishita Stark Taisho Autora Fanfic (los nombres por separado), que esta en Face.**

-x-x-x-x-

Inuko habia llegado a la casa de Yuna y Yuki apestando a pescado, ambas niñas le habian preparado el baño-al cual Inuko acepto gustoso- y un cambio de ropa, que habia pertenecido a su tío Shippo, haciendo que se viera como cualquier niño común de la aldea. Yuki no podia evitar mirar los extraños ropajes de Inuko con curiosidad, quizó preguntarle de donde provenian pero desidio dejarlo para otro momento. Al final el hanyou, exahusto, se quezó dormiro en la cama de Yuna. Al llegar Miroku y Sango junto con Kohaku, decidieron dejarlo dormir hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Mientras Sango preparaba la cena para su familia y para el especial invitado, Miroku no podia evitar sentirse incomodo con la prescencia del niño. No era que le desagradara, pero su youki convinado con la escencia espiritual lo tenia pensativo ¿De donde venia este niño? ¿Acaso sus padres habian sido un youkai y una miko? ¿Porque se le hacia familiar?. Sango notó a su marido extraño, el monje solo le sonrio para que ella no se preocupara. La mujer poco convencida siguio con lo suyo.

—Cariño, serias tan amable de despertar a Inuko. La cena ya esta casi lista... —le habia dicho Sango a Yuna, la niña asintio y fue hasta donde el oji-azul estaba dormido.

La niña se sento a su lado y le palmeo el hombro, nada paso. Inuko estaba dormido profundamente.

—Oye, Inuko... Despierta —decia ella pero el niño no abrio sus ojos— Vamos, despierta... —él seguia sin abrir sus ojos, Yuna ya empezaba a artarse— ¡La cena esta lista, Inuko! —gritó la niña taijiya enojada y como por arte de magia, Inuko despertó.

—¡Comida! —dijo feliz el hanyou, se salio de la improvisada cama y fue junto con la familia para comer una buena porcion de pescado.

Yuna sintio una gotita cayendo por su sien ¡Que niño más tonto!, bufando molesta ella se sentó en su respectivo lugar y comio en silencio. Con disimulo, de vez en cuando, miraba a su nuevo amigo comiendo con desesperación. Parecia un perro que no habia comido hace mucho.

—Y dime, Inuko ¿Conosco a tus padres? ¿Donde vives? —pregunto curioso Miroku, Inuko habia dejado de comer y miraba ausente la comida entre sus garras.

—_Soy tan descuidado... Estuve ya casi un día fuera de mi casa, mi madre debe estar tan preocupada—_Inuko se reprendio mentalmente ante lo tonto que habia sido ¡Tenia que irse!— Yo-o lo lamente... pero debo irme... —decia Inuko mientras se levantaba y salia de la cabaña.

La familia se habia levantado tratando se frenar a el niño, pero este chocó inevitablemente contra alguien. Inuko cayó pesadamente al suelo, miro al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta con extrañesa.

—¡Mira tonto, me tiraste! —le gruño Inuko mientras se sobaba la cabeza, justo donde se habia golpeado.

—Fhe!, tu fuiste el que salio de la cabaña como tonto... —dijo el peliplateado mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Y quien eres tú? —le pregunto mientras lo olfateaba sin disimulo, ese aroma... se le hizo muy conocido.

Inuko se paro y miro desafiante al hombre frente a él, quizo salir pero el sujeto se lo impidio. El niño quizo volver a intentarlo pero otra vez el oji-dorado no lo dejo escapar.

—¡¿Cual es tu problema?! —le grito Inuko, no queria quedarse más tiempo. Él sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba su madre cuando se ausentaba por más tiempo, y casi un día era mucho ¡Ella seguramente lo estaba buscando con lagrimas!.

Inuko odiaba mucho hacer llorar a su madre, por eso se habia prometido a si mismo el no hacer que volviera a llorar. El protegerla de lo que la lastimaba y siempre estar con ella y ahora mismo queria ir con su madre, pero este sujeto frente a él no lo dejaba salir.

—¿Cual es tu problema? —le pregunto Inuko, el hanyou frente a él-porque gracias al olfato que le niño tenia pudo darse cuenta facilmente que el hombre frente a el era un medio demonio- no quizo moverse.

—Te pregunte tu nombre, niño malcriado... —le contestó enojado.

—Soy Inuko, ahora dejame salir... —dicho esto Inuko salio, siendo seguido por Yuna y Yuki.

Inuyasha miro al niño irse sin darle importancia, Miroku se acerco a él y tomando la escoba de su mujer le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. Inuyasha dio un gritito de dolor y le devolvio el golpe a Miroku, pero con uno de sus puños.

—¡¿Porque me golpeaste!? —le dijo Miroku mientras un chichón le crecia en la cabeza.

—¡Porque tu me pegaste primero! —ladro Inuyasha, el monje se mantuvo sereno mientras apuntaba hacia afuera.

—Pues yo lo hize porque trataste muy mal a mi invitado... —le avizo Miroku e Inuyasha desviaba su mirada desinteresante.

—¡Fhe! para lo que me importa ese mocoso... —dijo Inuyasha y Miroku volvio a golpearlo— ¡Deja de hacer eso, bonzo! —le grito y Miroku lo cayó poniendo un pan en su boca.

—No grites, mi hijo esta durmiendo... —Miroku se sento junto a Sango, que ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella solo queria disfrutar de su comida— Lo que queria decirte, perro, era que echaste a mis invitados y mis hijas se fueron con él. Ahora ve y los buscas... —dicho esto Miroku le dio un sorbo a su té.

—¡¿Que?! —grito incredulo— ¡Yo no les dije a las mocosas que se fueran con el niño! —reclamó Inuyasha, pero la pareja de esposos lo ignoro mundialmente.

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo, estupido Miroku. Ahora él tendria que estar comiendo, no buscando a unos mocosos reveldes. De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente, olia a demonio. ¿Como no lo habia notado antes? Un youkai estaba cerca... ¡Las niñas! Inuyasha se apresuro para llegar antes que el youkai ¡Demonios! debia apresurarse o no llegaria a tiempo.

/Mientras en el Pozo/

Inuko miraba dentro, solo habia oscuridad dentro, ni siquiera podia ver el fondo de este ¿Como habia echo para venir?. El niño dio un bufido ronco, estaba enojado y preocupado. Preocupado por su madre ¿Estaria molesta con él? ¿Lo estaria buscando?.

Yuna a su lado lo miraba inquieta, se acercó a él preocupada.

—Inuko... ¿Todo esta bien? —le pregunto ella, el niño nego y suspiro volteando a ver a ambas hermanas.

—Debo volver con mi madre... Y no se como hacerlo —dijo mientras miraba el pozo, estaba en un aprieto enorme.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Yuna y Yuki por no saber como ayudar a su nuevo amigo e Inuko por ser tan tonto de haberse caido por el estupido pozo. El silencio se hizo pesado y de pronto el viento cambio de direccion. Inuko olfateo el aire, un repugnante aroma estaba cerca. Demaciado cerca.

De entre los arbustos, un ciempies aparecio. Era gris y asqueroso, tenia saltones ojos rojos y la boca abierta llena de afilados colmillos. Las niñas respingaron ante eso, retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atras. No tenian sus armas con ellas y la aldea estaba lejos como para pedir ayuda.

—Que delicia, niños humanos... —dijo la criatura lentamente, esta se aventó bruscamente contra ellas pero un puño la hizo correrse varios metros. Alejandola de las chicas.

Yuki aprovecho eso y huyó hacia la aldea en buscas de sus padres. Yuna, en cambio, se habia quedado alli con Inuko. Esto molesto al niño, ella debia irse o solo seria lastimada.

—¡Maldito! —rugio el ciempies— ¡Te comere a ti primero!—rugio mientras se arrojaba hacia él.

Yuna dio un gritito ahogado mientras veia como Inuko hacia todo lo posible por esquivar al monstruo.

El ciempies, al escuchar a la niña taijiya, sonrio y cambio su dirección. Asustando a Inuko.

—¡Yuna, corre! —Inuko, impulsandose con sus pies, aparto al youkai con sus puños. Pero este utilizando su cola lo atrapo— Grrr... —se qujo Inuko al sentirse aprisionado.

—¡Inuko! —grito Yuna preocupada, por su culpa...

Yuna sintio que su cara se bañaba en lagrimas, por su culpa Inuko estaba en peligro y no podia ayudarlos.

Inuyasha junto con Miroku, Sango y Yuki habian llegado en ese momento. Vieron con sustó como Inuko habia sido atrapado, Sango iba a lanzar su hiraikotsu para cortar la cola del ciempies y asi liberar a Inuko cuando de pronto todo paso tan deprisa. Que nadie pudo raccionar.

—¡Garras de Acero! —grito Inuko, cortando con sus garras al youkai y liberandose.

El demonio rugio y atacó al niño, este cruzo sus brazos sobre su cara para que este no lo lastimara. Pero la pulsera de cuentas sagradas que su madre le habia echo, que estaba en su mano derecha, se corto por culpa de las afiladas garras del youkai.

Estas se exparcieron por todos lados, Inuko vio con horror la ausencia de la pulsera en su muñeca.

De pronto el cabello negro azabache de Inuko cambio a un plateado gris, sus ojos azulados a unos brillantes dorados. Unas orejas caninas se posaron rapidamente sobre su cabeza y sus garras y colmillos crecieron solo un poco más.

Inuko habia mostrado su verdadera forma de hanyou.

-x-x-x-x

**N/A: ¿Likes? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatazos?**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Perdón por el retraso, me cortaron la internet y luego el colegio me secuestro y me obliga a asistir para aprobar sus examenes -.-**

**InuYasha: ¡¿Que?! Esos examenes ¡Deja que los destruya!.**

**Taishita: No dejalo, algun dia entenderas de que hablamos Kagome y yo... ¡Disfruten el Capitulo! ¡Y a esperar por el estreno de IronMan 3! :D**

X-X-X-X-X

Aome habia salido del hospital cansada, hoy habia tenido muchos pasientes y no se equivoquen. Ella adoraba a todos sus pasientes, porque todos ellos eran niños y no podia no encariñarse con ellos, pero hoy habia sido un día pesado y ultimamente habia dormido muy poco. Inuko, que era otro tema en su mente (la prioridad de ella) estaba creciendo. Y ella notaba sus cambios, como sus desarrollados sentidos y esa necesidad de estar protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Como era un instinto de todos los inu-youkai, no importase que su hijo fuera un hanyou, este sentia ese deber. Y a Aome le estaba preocupando ¿Como le diria a Inuko sobre las leyes del clan de los perros?.

Todo esto era un tema delicado y ella no sabia si era capaz de manejarlo.

—¿Aome, todo en orden? —dijo una voz masculina a su lado, la azabache dio un gritillo del susto y volteo a ver a su compañero de trabajo— Lo siento, no quize asustarte... —dijo este mientras se reia suavemente.

—Kurama... —dijo suavemente— ¡Casi me matas del susto! —le grito mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba por completo, el pobre pelirojo retrocedio asustado.

—Lo siento Higurashi, prometo no volver hacerlo... —dijo mientras se inclinaba muchas veces.

Aome lo miro orgullosa y siguio su camino siendo seguida por el hombre, él se puso a su lado y la miro curioso.

—¿Todo en orden? —le pregunto, ella lo miro y luego suspiro.

—No del todo... —le contesto.

—¿Que sucede, Aome? —le pregunto preocupado.

—Es Inuko... él esta creciendo y... yo no se si seres capaz de contarle de... ... de... —Aome sintio un nudo en su garganta, esto era muy fuerte para ella.

Kurama detuvo sus pasos y atrajo a la ex-miko hacia sus brazos, él la mantuvo alli. Aome suspiro con tristeza y se permitio estar alli solo un minuto, no habia nadie a esas horar de la noche asi que no habia problema. Una vez que se calmo se separo de su amigo mientras le sonreia agradecida.

—Gracias, necesitaba eso... —le dijo Aome mientras ambos volvian a caminar rumbo al templo Higurashi.

—No es nada, Aomecita. Sabes que cualquier cosa, yo estare aqui... —dijo mientras sostenia la mano de ella.

El resto del camino no hablaron, Aome aun estaba sumerguida en sus pensamientos como para notar lo preocupado que Kurama estaba por ella. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuanta de cuando llegaron al templo y su amigo se habia despedido de ella.

La miko subio de apoco los escalones y antes de llegar a la cima se detuvo, suspiro largamente y volvio a bloquear su mente como lo habia estado haciendo durante estos 8 largos años. Termino de subir las escaleras viendose con el árbol sagrado, no pudo evitar mirarlo y una imagen de Inuko con su forma hanyou aparecio en su mente.

¿Que significaba eso? Acaso... ¿Acaso significaba que era la hora de hablar con su hijo? ¿La hora de hablarle de... _su padre_?.

Aome sintio la opresion en su pecho... _"Yo siempre te protegere"..._ Eso le habia dicho Inuyasha cuando él le habia jurado su amor por ella.

—_Perro mentiroso... —_pensó con odio en su cabeza.

Ella no se habria imaginado nunca que seria de ella si Inuko nunca hubiese entrado a su vida, aun lo tenia tan presente en su mente que con solo recordarlo un sentimiento de amor y paz la rodeaban por completo.

**Flash Back.**

_Aome estaba en su cama, viendo una pelicula de suspensó mientras acariciaba su ya abultado vientre. La ropita de bebé con colores neutros estaba bien guardado en un ropero pequeño junto a una cunita blanca que estaba en su habitación. Los colores neutros estaban en la ropa de su hijo/a porque aun no sabia su sexo, además no podia ir a un medico ya que el bebé tenia sangre de demonio y ella no queria arriesgarse a que el medico lo supiese y de alguna manera y luego algo malo pasara._

_Asi que decidio que su madre y su abuelo se encargaran del embarazó. Hasta que conocio a Kurama, un desendiente de la de Shippo. Extraño ¿Verdad?. Asi que este siendo un familiar de los Kitsune no le extraño lo que ella le contó en una noche de peliculas y mantecado._

_Y como gracia divina de buda, Kurama resultaba ser un doctor/medico, él la ayudo en todo._

—_Aome, cariño... —su madre se asomó por la puerta de su habitación— Que bueno que estas despierta, quiero mostrarte esto... —dijo ella mientras entraba del todo y le mostraba un bello gorro de lana cocido a mano. Era de color blanco._

—_Pero mamá ¿Porque tiene esos agujeritos en la sima? —preguntó curiosa mientras se lo señalaba con el dedo._

—_¿No es obvio?, si mi nieto llega a tener orejitas caninas... —le habia dicho mientras se iba de la habitación._

_Aome se habia quedado shockeada, pues lo dicho por su madre era verdad. Habia una posibilidad de que su hijo o hija tuvieran las orejas de... ... Inuyasha._

_Ella se quedo pensativa, al parecer debia leer esos viejos libros que su abuelo tenia guarados en su templo._

_/2 semanas después/_

_Aome caminaba junto a Kurama viendo vidrieras de ropa para bebé recien nacidos. Miraban cochesitos para niños entre otras cosas. Luego de caminar por un rato Aome habia sentido sus pies muy cansados y decidieron parar para comer un helado._

—_¿Y ya has pensado en nombres Aome? —le habia preguntado Kurama mientras miraban como dos niños jugaban en el parque._

_Aome lamio su helado y volteo a ver a su amigo pensativa._

—_Algo asi... La verdad estoy tan ansiosa de ver si sera niño o niña que los nombres me vienen de a monton—ella le dio otra lamida al helado de chocolate— Pero creo que si es niña se llamara Kimiko Naomi Higurashi y si es niño Inuko Higurashi... —le dijo ella y Kurama sonrio._

—_Lindos nombres ¿Pero porque "ella" tiene dos nombres y "él" solo uno? —pregunto curioso y la azabache se encogio de hombros._

—_Kimiko siempre me a gustado para ponerle a mi hija y Naomi es el nombre de mi madre e Inuko... ... creo que seria_ _el nombre perfecto para él—dijo ella algo desanimada._

_Kurama se sintio muy mal por haberleso preguntado, no le gustaba ver a su amiga tan trsite. Asi que de un salto y tomando la mano de ella la condujo por el sendero del parque._

—_¿Adonde me llevas? —le pregunto mientras caminaba junto a él, ni muy rapido ni muy lento._

—_¿No es obvio? —él le sonrio—Te estoy secuestrando... —el rio y ella tambien._

_Y en ese momento Aome comprendio, que si estaba con sus seres queridos y junto a su hijo, ella podria seguir adelante._

_/2 meses después/_

_Aome habia tenido una recaida, habia tenido unas perdidas haciendo que ella se asustara mucho. Sufrio muchisimo en el tiempo en el que ella habia esperado noticias de Kurama. No queria perder a su bebé, el era el unico ser que la mantenia viva. La unica razón por la que ella seguia adelante era por esa personita que crecia en su interior y si lo llegaba a perder ... ... Ella ya no tendria un motivo por el cual seguir luchando._

—_Aome... —susurro Kurama mientras entraba a la habitación de la ex-miko.}_

_Ella lo miro con sus ojos rojos, habia estado llorando de angustia a la espera de los analisis que se habia echo ayer por la noche. Kurama se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le beso la cabeza para tranquilizarla._

—_Aome, tranquila—le susurro suavemente— Tu bebé esta bien, no a pasado nada... solo fue una falsa alarma. Ya no llores... —Kurama acariciaba suavemente su espalda._

_Aome sollozaba por lo bajo, habia empezado a llorar otra vez. Pero ahora era de alegria._

_/Meses después/_

—_¡Aome respira! —habia gritado el abuelo cuando la joven habia tenido sus contracciones._

_Aome miro a su abuelo con fuego en sus ojos y el probe anciano habia huido de la habitación. Sota y Naomi traian toallas y baldes de agua tibia para calmar los dolores de la azabache. Kurama estaba viniendo hacia el templo apenas Sota lo habia llamado. Aome cada vez estaba más nerviosa y solo se tranquilizo (algo) cuando Kurama habia llegado a poner orden._

_Los dolores se hizieron más fuertes, obligando a Naomi, a Sota y al abuelo a tener que esperar fuera, Todo era puro nerviosismo, solo podian escuchar los gritos enojados de Aome y los gritos molestos de Kurama diciendole que pujara._

_Un silencio se escucho por unos segundos siendos seguidos por el llanto de un bebé. La puerta de la habitación se abrio y Kurama sonrio a la familia._

—_Necesito más agua tibia, por favor... —dijo mientras volvia a entras._

_Sota no dudo ni un segundo en ir por el agua por su sobrino/a. Se lo llevo a Kurama y este lo resivio pero aun no dejo entrar a ninguno de los tres._

_Las horas parecieron ser eternas, pero Kurama habia salido de la habitación con una mirada cansada, asustada (algo) y feliz, dio un lugar a la puerta y vio dentro._

—_Creo que alguien los esta esperando... —dijo bajo— No griten por favor... —dicho esto Kurama le dio privacidad a la familia._

_El abuelo, Sota y Naomi entraron despacio, asi con miedo de poder asustar al bebé. _

_Cuando estuvieron cerca, vieron con asombro y adoración al bebé entre los brazos amorosos de Aome. Tenia pequeños y suaves pelitos blancos, unas orejas de perro pequeñisimas sobre su cabeza. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados y sus manitos sin uñas se aferraban fuertemente al camison de su madre._

—_Es tan pequeño... —susurro Sota mientras se acercaba a su sobrinito— Hola, yo soy tu tío Sota... —se precento ante el bebé que lo ignoro, apoyo más cabesita más cerca de su madre._

—_Tranquilo, Sota... —le dijo su madre mientras miraba al recien nacido— Es tan bello... —dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas de alegria._

—_Tengo tantas historias que contarle... —susurro el abuelo, todos lo miraron con gotitas divertidas callendo de su sien._

—_¿Como se llama, hermana?—preguntó suavemente Sota._

_Aome sonrio mirando a su hijo y lo abrazo acercandolo a ella mientras sonreia maternalmente._

—_Su nombre es... Inuko—_

**Fin Flash Back**

Aome sonrio ante el recuerdo de su niño.

Entro a la casa en silencio, era tarde y todos dormian aparentemente. La mujer se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Inuko, lo miro pensativa. No sabia si entrar o no, pero supuso que su hijo estaba dormido y no queria despertalo. Suspiro cansada y se diriguio a su habitación, mañana hablaria con Inuko. Por ahora, lo dejaria dormir tranquilo.

x-x-x-x

/En la era Sengoku/

Inuko se habia paralizado del miedo, sintio la ausencia de la pulsera de cuentas y la preocupacion era muy evidente en su rostro. Debilmente miro el suelo, la pulsera que su madre le habia echo para ocultar su presencia demoniaca estaba roto en el suelo.

El niño movio sus orejitas, el suabe viento golpeaba en ellas causandole un cosquilleo que muy pocas veces habia sentido. El youkai frente a él rio con gracia y se avalanzo contra el, Inuko lo esquivo enfadado y gruñendo como un cachorro enojado.

—¡Idiota! ¡Fue tu culpa! —Inuko hizo crujir sus dedos al afilar sus garras, dio un salto y ataco al ciempiés— ¡Garras de Acero! —gritó mientras despedazaba al monstruo.

Los restos del demonio caian a su alrededor. El enojo poco a poco se iba esfumando de él, su youki disminuyo. Con pesar vio restos de las cuentas en el cesped mojado. De pronto sintio algo que se aproximaba a él y lo ultimo que vio fue como ese sujeto del ahori rojo lo atacaba con su gigantesca espada.

X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: ¿Qua tal? Bueno me disculpo por la tardanza del capitulo. ¿Comentarios? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Electrochoques?.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Plaff!**

**Taishita: ¡Noooo! Más osuwaris no por favor, duelen T-T. Se que me tarde pero sean buenas...**

**Inu: Fhe! ahora veras que los "abajos" no son tan divertidos ¿Verdad?.**

**Taishita: ¡Silencio! u.u En fin, bueno tengo una propuesta para ustedes... ¿Que les parece inventar un villano?**

**Les voy a dar la posibilidad de que ustedes mismas imaginen un villano para el pequeño Inuko ¡Pero! ese villano debe ser torpe, descuidado... Como el Dr. Doofenshmirtz de Phineas y Ferb xD. Osea que sea un malo pero adorable ¿Les parece?**

**X-X-X**

Tanto Inuyasha como Sango y Miroku se habian congelado al ver la verdadera forma del niño hibrido, no creian lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Inevitablemente, a causa de sus miedos y traumas relacionadas con el demonio Naraku, no pudieron evitar pensar si esta era una clase de trampa. Un monstruo enviado para matarlos como ya les habia pasado antes, como había estando sucediendo estos últimos 8 años e Inuyasha siendo el más impulsivo no pudo evitar sacar a tessaiga y tratar de atacarlo.

Miroku reacciono a tiempo al ver que Inuyasha iba atacar a Inuko.

—¡No, Inuyasha! ¡Detente! —gritó el monje, estirando su mano en un intento de frenar a su amigo.

Inuyasha, al escuchar a Miroku, pudo frenarse a tiempo y solo llego a rozar al niño con la espada dandole un golpe leve. Pero aun asi este lo mando a estrellarse contra unos árboles dejandolo inconciente al tocar el suelo. El hanyou mayor se sintio algo culpable al ver como el mocoso estaba sobre el suelo.

—¡Tío Inuyasha! —le dijo Yuna molesta y asustada, Inuyasha ignoró por completo el llamado de la niña. Sango vio a su hija con seriedad.

—Yuna, vete con tus hermanos a la cabaña y no te lo estoy preguntando. Obedece... —dijo Sango. Yuna vio a su madre preocupada pero aun asi se fue sin atreverse a mirar a su tío.

Yuki vio a Inuko inconciente antes de volver a la cabaña.

Inuyasha vio al niño en el cesped y voleto a ver a Miroku.

—¿Porque me detuviste, bonzo? —le pregunto serio y molesto. Sango y Miroku se acercaron a él serios, extrañados y con miedo.

—Porque es solo un niño, Inuyasha... —le contesto el monje como si fuera algo obvio, Inuyasha guardo su espada.

—No seas idiota, Miroku... —le gruño el hanyou— ¿Que tal si es un youkai que solo quiere matarnos porque aun creen que tenemos la perla de Shikon? —pregunto Inuyasha mientras volvia a ver a Inuko.

—No parecia ser un mal niño... —susurro Sango. Miroku e Inuyasha la ignoraron.

—No se si recuerdan, pero Onigumo y varios demonios olvidaban que Naraku era su creador cuando este los abandonaba para asesinarnos... Puede que ese mocoso tambien lo haya olvidado tambien a algún monstruo y cuando menos lo esperemos demostrara su verdadera naturaleza y nos atacara... —les decia Inuyasha, recordando como varios youkais en estos ultimos años atacaban la aldea pensando que la Shikon No Tama todabia seguia en este mundo.

Miroku lo miro fijamente, algo de lo que decia Inuyasha tenia sentido. Pero el aura espiritual que rodeaba al hibrido inconsciente lo tenia pensativo. El monje miro el suelo viendo una de las cuentas que habia poseia Inuko, la tomo y la sostuvo entre sus dedos examinandola. Era extraña, solo una poderosa sacerdotisa podia hacer este tipo de cosas.

—¿Que sucede, Miroku? —le pregunto Sango a su marido, este la miro a ella y luego a Inuyasha.

—Este tipo de rosarios solo lo pueden hacer las mikos poderosas, no son faciles de crear si no se esta bien preparado... —dijo mientras les mostraba la cuenta lila.

—¿Una sacerdotisa mala? —pregunto Inuyasha y Miroku nego.

—No, ya que no veo ningun aura oscura en la cuenta... Esto la hizo una miko de poderes espirituales puros... —aclaro Miroku e iba a seguir hablando si no fuera porque Inuko habia despertado.

El niño, levantandose lentamente y viendo con furia al hombre mitad bestia frente a él, le gruño mostrandole sus colmillos pequeños y arrugando la nariz lo apunto acudasoramente con su dedo. Inuyasha se sorprendio ante la energía que el mocoso demostro al recuperarse del ataque, no cualquiera resistia uno de sus ataques.

—¡¿Que diablos te sucede?! —Inuko no pudo controlarse y se aproximo a atacar a Inuyasha. Su energía youki le era más dificil de controlar ahora que no tenia la pulsera de cuentas que lograba dormir a su lado demoniaco cuando él se encontraba en peligro.

El ojidorado mayor esquivo el ataque del niño con facilidad, luego lo pateo (como lo hacia con el pobre de Shippo) mandanolo contra las ramas del árbol. Inuko le gruño y volvio a atacar pero con sus garras, Inuyasha solo los esquibava al principio con molestia. Luego se le hizo divertido ver como el mocoso trataba de golpearlo. Después de que pasara los primeros ataques de Inuko este pudo calmarse pero aun asi no dejo de atacar a Inuyasha, le era divertido ver por primera vez a alguien que podia igualarlo en un combate limpio sin ningun tipo de armas o algun tercero en su contra.

/La epocá actual/

Aome dormia profundamente, tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ella gemia por lo bajo con intranquilidad y no dejaba de retorcerce.

_Inuyasha la veia serio, entre sus manos tenia la perla de Shikon. Aome estaba viendolo atonita, ambos estaban a un lado del pozo._

—_Vete... Ya no te necesito... —dijo con desprecio._

_Inuyasha se acerco a ella y dandole un golpe al pecho logro arrojarla._

La ex-miko despertó asustada, sujetandose el pecho mientras que este suvia y bajaba con velocidad. Habia tenido una de esas extrañas pesadillas donde Inuyasha era nuevamente el protagonista, donde ella era la victima y donde solo Inuko salia perjudicado.

Aome suspiro al sentir su corazón latir más lentamente.

Volteo a ver su despertador, era de noche aun, bostezó largamente y se salio de la cama para ir a tomar un vaso de agua. Camino con cuidado para asi no despertar a su hijo, seguramente estaba cansado por la escuela.

/Epocá antigua/

Inuko se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol, estaba agotado y cansado. El maleducado del demonio frente a él no había dejado de atacarlo diciendo puras tonterías acerca de que él venia de quien sabe donde, siendo enviando por quien sabe quien. ¡Bah! estupideces del tarado de ese sujeto vestido ridículamente de rojo.

Inuko dando grandes bocanadas de aire, sin prestarle verdadera antención a la conversación de los adultos, miro a los 3 amigos solo cuando peculiarmente el hanyou con el que había estado ocupado le hablo a la amigable taijiya.

—¿Pero como sabes que no viene por la perla de Shikon? —retomo Inuyasha, tan testarudo y desconfiado como siempre.

Inuko le miro sorprendido y luego se carcajeo sarcastico. Inuyasha miro enfadado al mocoso que osaba burlarse de él.

—No digas idioteces, cualquiera sabe que la perla de Shikon ya no existe... —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sango y Miroku se calmaron ante la inocencia que pudieron notar en la repuesta del niño. Porque era obvio que la Shikon No Tama ya no existia, pero eso los demonios no entendian e Inuko dejo demostrado que él por lo menos si tenia una idea, por lo menos por ahora, de que la Shikon ya no estaba en su poder.

—Oigan... —les llamo Inuko, los 2 adultos e Inuyasha le prestaron atención— ¿No huelen como a... ¡Ugh!—el probe tapo rapidamente su nariz.

Un fetido olor a muerte habia indundado la zona, pues el ciempies que él habia matado ya empezaba con ese asqueroso olor a cadaver. Y siendo Inuko un inesperto cachorro de inu no pudo evitar olerlo y asquearse con ese pudrefacto aroma.

—Ya me empiezo a marear... ¡Ugh! waca...la —e Inuko cayó rendido al suelo. Al parecer., Cansancio+sueño+fetido olor =a un cachorro inu-hanyou desmayado pateticamente.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar recordarse a si mismo al ver a Inuko desmayado al no poder soportar el fuerte olor a "muerto". Hasta a él le habia costado cuando era cachorro al olor de la sangre de los demonios, cuando estos tenían algunas horar de muertos. Y era peor cuando este se contaminaba de tinta.

El oji-dorado camino hasta el niño y tomandolo de forma brusca entre sus brazos lo llevo nuevamente a la aldea.

Sango al verlos no pudo evitar pensar que Inuko e Inuyasha tenian sierto parecido, con la diferencia de que Inuko tenia esos rasgo inocentes de cualquier niño. Pero no le tomo verdadera importancia, ya que los clanes de una misma raza casi siempre era obvio notar los parecidos entre si.

/Epoca actual/

La alarma de la ex-miko sonó tan ruidosamente como siempre a la misma hora de casi todos los días.

Aome despertó asustada a esas altas horas de las mañanas, apagó el aparato de un cachetaso sonoro y de un salto salio de su cama. A medio vestir trato de peinar desesperadamente su enredado cabello azabache, mirandose al espejo noto un peculiar papelito pegado a él. Era una nota adesiva que decía prescisamente esto: _"Día libre ¡Tiempo para Inuko!"._

Y estaba escrito con su propia letra.

Aome quizo gritar al ver lo distraída que era ¡Kami, ella nunca cambiaria!.

La doctora/enfermera arrojo lejos el cepillo, los zapatos a medio poner y se echó en la cama.

Solo dormiría unas horas más. Luego tendría un grandioso día junto a su hijo.

/Epoca Feudal/

Inuyasha veía dormir al niño desde la esquina de la habitación de la cabaña. ¿Qué tenia este chiquillo? Algo lo atraía de él pero no podía decir que era.

—Mamá... —susurro Inuko entre sueños— Madre... no... te vallas —Inuko estiro su brazo entre las mantas. Busco algo palmando el lugar vacio, el niño arrugo su cejas y gimio.

Inuyasha sintió que se le partia el corazón al ver al niño asi ¿Qué habría pasado con su madre? ¿Habra sucedido lo mismo que con la suya? De ser asi Inuyasha se sintió muy mal por el niño, él sabia lo que era el dolor de perder a su amada madre.

Seguramente ahora el mocoso estaba solo y por eso habia quedado aqui.

Ahora Inuyasha se sentia culpable al atacar a un niño inocente.

Pero otra pregunta surgio en su mente ¿De donde venia el mocoso? ¿Porque su aroma le parecia muy familiar?.

/A la mañana siguiente/

Inuko siempre habia sido un niño curioso y ahora estando en un lugar más extraño hacia saltar más su curiosidad. Asi que al despertar no pudo evitar ver a Colmillo de Acero, estando reposado este sobre la pared de la cabaña, y hacercar su mano hasta la espada.

—Yo que tu no hago eso... —dijo la voz de Yuna, asustando a Inuko quien alejo su mano del arma —El tío Inuyasha se molesta cuando quieren tocar a Colmillo de Acero...—le advirtio la niña.

Inuko asintio y se acerco a ella.

—Ese tal Inuyasha es todo un ogro... —dijo Inuko algo molesto.

Yuna nego y salio de la cabaña, siendo seguida por Inuko. La niña no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo la seguia mucho, claro que no la molestaba. Ella nunca habia tenido un amigo cercano.

—El tío Inu no es mala persona... —le dijo— Solo que ha tenido una vida algo dura... O eso me a dicho mi madre... —dijo Yuna.

_Madre..._

La palabra magica del niño hanyou. ¡¿Porque era tan torpe?! Su mamá debe estar tan preocupada por él. Sin medir palabra Inuko corrio rumbo al bosque siendo seguido, por muy lejos, por Yuna.

Claro Inuko no conocia la zona y los olores a bosque lo confundian, ahora él y Yuna estaban perdidos.

—No eres muy listo ¿Verdad? —se burló ella e Inuko le gruño por lo bajo.

—¡Callate! —le respondio enfadado.

Inuko camino enfadado y molesto entre la malesa. Yuna reia por lo bajo al ver lo orgulloso que el niño podia ser ¿No podia admitir simplemente que estaba perdido?.

Y la niña taijiya no pudo evitar carcajear cuando vio a Inuko tropesar con algo y estampar su cara contra el suelo y sobre una roca.

—¡Eres todo un distraido! jajaja —Yuna estaba que lloraba, nunca se habia divertido tanto en su joven vida.

E Inuko nunca se habia sentido tan humillado.

—Grrr... —Inuko gruño, levanto su cara del suelo y miro enfadado la roca con la que habia tropesado.

Se levanto dispuesto a patearla cuando vio un nombre escrito en ella. Inuko se acerco y quito el polvo de ella. Yuna miro sorprendia, eso en definitiva no era una simple roca ovalada... Era una especie de lapida o algo parecido.

Inuko susurro por lo bajo el nombre escrito: _Kikyo..._

—¡¿Que diablos hacen aqui?! —grito molesto una voz ronca.

—¡Ahahaaa! —gritaron los niños, abrazandose entre si.

—La aldea esta siendo atacada por un ogro... Quedense en un lugar seguro —dijo Inuyasha, cruzandose de brazos.

—¡¿Atacada?! —dijo Yuna asustada— Mis padres... —susurro.

—Todo esta controlado... —dijo Inuyasha tranquilizando a Yuna— Pero diganme que... —Inuyasha se paralizo— _Ese olor... No... No puede ser ella... —_

Inuyasha salio corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Sentia su corazon latir como un loco en su pecho. Estaba nervioso y asustado. No podia confundir nunca ese maravilloso aroma. Nunca, hasta que él muriera, iba a olvidar el aroma su compañera. De la mujer que más habia amado en su vida. Tenia que ser ella... Ella habia vuelto a la epoca antigua. No podia ser alguien más, tenia que ser su esposa... su mujer... _Kagome._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

N/A: ¿Que les parecio? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Comentarios? ¿Osuwa... ¡Nooo! esperen Osuwaris no ¡Nooo! ... ... T-T yo y mi bocota...


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Atención!: Bueno quiero aclarar algo primero... Alguien me pregunto: ¿Por qué el pozo no se cerro una vez muerto Naraku y la perla destruida? ¡Simple!. Porque la perla de Shikon era la que unia ambas épocas, pero esta al estar destruida algo más la reemplazo ¿Saben que es? ¡Exacto! Inuko es lo que une ahora a la época antigua con la época actual. :)**

X-X-X

Kagome no se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida, sentía que su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Su mente estaba en blanco y le costaba respirar, esto en definitiva no podía estar pasando. No debía ser de esta manera... No supo como no lo había visto venir antes ¡Que tonta que fue!.

La ex-miko tuvo que sentarse al no poder resistir la noticia que Rumiko y Kiseki le habían dado.

Su madre y Sota estaban shockeados, Naomi empezó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo. Todo era su culpa... Si se hubiese fijado Inuko como debía, este no estaría en la época antigua quien sabe donde. La abuela del niño hanyou empezó a llorar más fuerte siendo consolada por su hijo menor.

Los dos niño estaban aguantando las lagrimas, no querían empeorar ya las cosas. No sabían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni el porque de como Inuko pudo desaparecer asi de la nada a travez del pozo de la familia Higurashi. Pero al ver el estado de la familia de Inuko, sabían que esto era muy, pero muy malo.

Kagome se levanto de la silla y se diriguio fuera de la sala, Sota la miro asustado.

—¿A donde se supone que vas? —le pregunto preocupado su hermano, la enfermera volteo a verlo seria y con sus ojos brillantes.

—Voy a ir a buscar a mi hijo... —dijo decidida y volviendo a caminar fuera de la casa.

Kagome camino hasta la casona y abrió sus puertas, una mano que tomo su hombro la paro. La ex-miko volteo a ver a su madre, quien estaba con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

—Yo no... yo... —Naomi oculto su rostro entre sus manos— ¡Lo lamento mucho! esto es mi culpa...—un sollozo se escapo de sus labios—Perdoname, hija... perdóname... —decía tristemente.

Kagome miro a su madre con una suave sonrisa, la abrazo con cariño mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—No tienes porque disculparte, mamá... Todo estará bien ... Ya veras que traeré sano y salvo a Inuko —dijo Kagome mientras dejaba a su madre y bajaba las escaleras de la casona.

La azabache suspiro con gran nerviosismo...

8 largos años.

Ese era el tiempo en el que ella dejo el Sengoku, 8 años en los que ella dejo su destrozado corazón atrás. No podía mentir, estaba aterrada. Tenia mucho miedo de volver... Pero su hijo estaba allí y ella debía ir con él.

Tomandose de un valor que no sabe de donde vino apoyo su pie derecho sobre la vieja madera, su corazón latia como loco dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué sucedia si no podía viajar? ¿Qué pasaba si el pozo no la dejaba volver a la época antigua?.

Rumiko y Kiseki vieron con antension lo que que la señora Higurashi hacia.

Kagome suspiro y se lanzó al pozo sin dudarlo. Los niños gritaron por la sorpresa, una luz lila salio del viejo pozo y la enfermera ya no estaba. Tal y como había pasado con Inuko.

/Época antigua/

Kagome, una vez del otro lado, se sento en la fría tierra. Un sollozo de dolor se escapó desde lo más profundo de ella, otra vez había vuelto. Con lagrimas en los ojos alzo la vista mirando el claro cielo, el cielo que tanto le gustó cuando tenia 15 años.

Muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, pero no podía perderse en ellos. Debia encontrar a su hijo, asi que con esfuerzo salio del pozo. Ya había perdido la costumbre de salir de él, por eso le había costado.

Una vez fuera miro a su alrededor, todo estaba tan cambiado. Kagome empezó a caminar, porque a pesar de que todo esto ya no era lo mismo, sabia donde debía ir.

La ex miko camino por el sendero, que a pesar del tiempo, seguía allí. El mismo camino que la llevaba a la aldea de Kaede.

Un rápido pensamiento nublo sus sentidos ¿Kaede seguiría viva? ¿Qué había pasado con Sango y Miroku? ¿Qué habría pasado con ... _él?._

La mujer sintió el loco correr de su corazón, todas esas preguntas pronto se resolverían y no sabia si estaría lista.

De pronto su caminar se detiene... allí estaba, la aldea.

Camino más rápidamente, estaba tan cerca. A solo unos pasos pudo ver a una mujer, una taijiya más presisamente. Estaba de espaldas a ella y sostenia su inconfundible boomerang.

Kagome se acercó a ella, despacio y con temor.

—... ¿Sango?... —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

La taijiya creyó haber escuchado mal. Esa voz, hace años que no la escuchaba. No podía ser ella, su mejor amiga se había marchado ya hace años, dejándolos a todos solos.

Con temor, Sango se volteo y sintió que las lagrimas salían de la nada de sus ojos.

—¿Kagome?... —dijo en un susurro— ¡Kagome! —grito mientras corria hacia ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos— ¡Oh, Kagome! ... Te eh extrañado tanto... tanto—Sango lloraba, no podía evitarlo. Kagome había sido como su hermana, aun lo era, y su ida del sengoku la había matado.

Para Kagome no era muy distinto, Sango le había echo mucha falta. Ambas se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, hasta que una voz masculina las hizo separarse. Kagome sentía que moria en ese instantes, tantos recuerdos olvidados regresaron a su mente.

—Nunca crei poder volver a verla en esta vida, Kagome-sama... —dijo la voz de Miroku, la azabache lo abrazo con fuerza. A él también lo había extrañado mucho.

—Los eh extrañado tanto... —dijo entre lagrimas, Miroku la abrazo más.

—Nosotros también, pequeña Kagome... —dijo este mientras pasaba su mano por su trasero.

Kagome se separo feliz de Miroku y lo abofeteo con una sonrisa.

—También extrañaba hacer esto... —dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al ver 3 feos ogros acercándoseles por el mismo lugar por el que ella había venido.

Los tres youkais miraron a los humanos con una sonrisa macabra y rieron mientras mostraban sus masos con puas. Los amigos se miraron entre si, Kagome sabia que si se quedaba solo seria una molestia para ellos, si que tuvo que ir hacia lo de Kaede por un arco y flechas. Miroku y Sango trataron como podían el detener a los 3 ogros.

Mientras que Kagome volvia con ellos para ayudar no pudo evitar sentirse mal al no encontrar a la anciana Kaede en la cabaña. ¿Acaso ella ya había... fallecido? Ese pensamiento la asusto.

/En el bosque/

Inuyasha solo corria, sin importarle ya nada. Sin importaler en donde estaba, ya no importándole la molestia que lo invadio al ver que Inuko y Yuna habían llegado a la tumba de Kikyo, la que Kaede le había preparado a su hermana en las profundidades del bosque para que nadie interrumpiera su paz.

Lo único que le importaba ahora era ese aroma que hace ya 8 años que no olia y parecía ser que era más maravilloso ahora.

¿Podria ser verdad que ella volvió? ¿Y si solo era su imaginación jugando con el nuevamente?.

Él ya había sufrido por culpa de su imaginación, por culpa de sus hermosos recuerdos.

Donde Kagome volvia a su lado, donde ella lo perdonaba y entre besos decía que lo amaba. Que no le importaba que él fuera un hanyou, que ella aun asi permanecería con él.

Pero al despertar todo eso se esfumaba, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Con su corazón destrozado y triste.

El hanyou, despejando su mente de esos dolorosos recuerdos, corrió entre los árboles. El aroma se hacia más fuerte mientras más se acercaba.

Cuando llego, cuando estuvo en lo alto de un árbol allí la vio. Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se habian abierto de par en par.

Kagome había vuelto, esta vez no era su imaginación.

Ella estaba más hermosa ahora, había cambiado. Su cabello había crecido más, seguía siendo de la misma estatura, eso le saco una sonrisa. Ella se veía más mujer...

La vio disparar unas flechas hacia unos ogros y su cuerpo se lleno de rabia ¿Acaso esos malditos estaban contra Kagome? ¡No dejaría que les hiciese daño!. Asi que sacando a Colmillo de Acero se desizo de uno de los demonios.

Los otros dos lo miraron atemorizados, habían reconocido a Inuyasha y no creían que él estuviera cerca.

Miroku, aprovechándose de la inesperada acción de su amigo, utilizo sus pergaminos sagrados para inmovilizarlos y Sango los ataco con su Hiraikotsu, cortándolos en dos.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Kagome habían quedado en un transe. Sus ojos habían quedado pegados al los del otro, sin importarles lo demás.

El hanyou sintió su corazón romperse al ver la frialdad en la mirada de ella cuando él trato de acercársele. Ella lo odiaba y no la culpaba, pero aun asi era muy terrible para él sobre llevarlo. Él aun la amaba con toda su alma, ella seguía siendo su luz y su fuerza y no le importaba que Kagome no siguiera amándolo.

—¿Estas herida? —dijo suavemente, sin acercarse esta vez. Ella volteo su mirada hacia Sango, su mirada se suavizo y eso le dolio a Inuyasha.

—Sango ¿Por qué estos demonios intentaron atacar la aldea? —dijo mientras iba con su amiga, dejando solo a Inuyasha.

—Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste... —le hizo saber la mujer— Hay mucho de que hablar

y de ... —Sango se quedo callada al ver como Yuna, que salía de entre los arbustos, corria hacia ellos preocupada.

—¡Mamá!... ¡Papá! —la niña se abrazo a las piernas de Sango— Tuve miedo mamá... —decía entre sollozos.

Sango tranquilizo a la niña poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándola suavemente.

Kagome miro sorprendida a la niña, sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sango había formado su familia y ella ni enterada estaba, aunque siempre se lo imagino.

De pronto su mundo se detuvo, la respiración de la ex-miko se volvió irregular. Su hijo... Su bebé... Su todo, su Inuko asomaba su cabeza de entre los arbustos. Mostrandos molesto y con su carita llena de polvo.

—¡Yuna! ¡Debiste esperar... me—gritaba este pero cayó al ver la figura de su amada madre.

Inuko se paralizó para verla mejor.

Ella había vuelto por él, venia a buscarlo. Su madre no lo había dejado.

El hanyou sabia que llorar no era de niños grandes, pero eso ya no le importaba. ¡Habia extrañado a su mamá! se había sentido mal por no saber el como regresar a casa, pero ella había venido por él.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos Inuko corrió con sus brazos estirados, para poder ser resivido por los calidos de ella.

—¡Mamá! —grito con felicidad. Kagome lo resivio y lo estrechó tan fuerte como le era permitido.

—Shhh... tranquilo pequeño— acariciaba los cabellos plateados del pequeño intentando calmarlo—Mami esta aquí... —decía con amor.

Mientras madre e hijo se abrazaban con amor, para poder sentirse mejor por la ausencia del otro, los espectadores se habían quedado con la quijada hasta los suelos. Especialmente cierto hanyou de traje rojo que no salía de su estupor...

¿Acaso era el hijo de su amada Kagome?... Pero ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? Inuyasha estaba asustado, pero...

Inuko era un inu-hanyou, eso quería decir que el niño era mitad demonio. Eso quería decir, a su vez, que él... tal vez él...

—¿Ka.. go... gome? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Inuyasha y cuando la mirada de la mujer se encontró con la del hanyou supo que no había vuelta atrás, que estaba ahí, que su compañera estaba ahí parada con ese cachorro en brazos. Que el amor de su vida que creyó perdido estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente y sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un instante y comenzará a golpearlo fuertemente como si se le saliera del pecho.

La azabache, como acto reflejo, después de haber reacionado de donde estaba y con quien, escondio a su hijo tras de ella protegiéndolo. Kagome solo había tenido un instinto maternal protector, lo que ella no supo que tal acción destrozo el corazón de Inuyasha.

—Yo... yo no... —tartamudeaba sin saber que decir exactamente.

¡¿Pero que iba a decir cuando era más que obvio?!.

Inuko, con su inocencia, creyo que su madre, de alguna forma, estaba siendo molestada por ese sujeto llamado Inuyasha. Eso lo enfado ¡Nadie molestaba a su madre cuando él estaba presente!. Asi que armándose de valentía Inuko salio detrás de su madre para interponerse entre ella y el hombre para luego gruñirle amenazador.

Inuyasha se sorprendio ante ese acto, no se lo había esperado por parte del niño.

Kagome tomo de la mano a Inuko y le sonrio tranquilamente.

—Cariño, escúchame... —le dijo para que le prestara antención, su hijo movio sus orejitas a su dirección y ella supo que la escuchaba atento— Quiero que vallas con Sango-chan y te quedes con ella ¿Si? —le dijo con dulzura y el le miro molesto.

—¡Claro que no!... no voy a dejarte con el gruñon de este ogro —dijo mientras apuntaba a Inuyasha.

—¡¿Como que "Ogro"?! —le reclamo el oji-dorado y Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

La ex-miko miro a su hijo y suspiro mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

—Se que nosotros nos reencontramos solo hace minutos, cariño —dijo ella— Pero en verdad tengo que hablar con Inuyasha... Ve con Sango, por favor. Por mi —pidió dulcemente e Inuko resoplo.

—De acuerdo... Pero si él te molesta me llamas —dijo sobre protector y Kagome le asintió.

Sango y Miroku, quienes por respeto a sus amigos se habían mantenido callados, tomaron a los niños de las manos y los condujeron rumbo a la aldea. La taijiya miro a su amiga preocupada, Kagome le dio una sonrisa antes de perderse entre los árboles siendo seguida por Inuyasha.

—¿Quién era esa señora, papá? —pregunto curiosa Yuna— Su ropa era muy extraña, igual a la de Inuko la primera vez que lo vi en el Go-Shimboku... —comento la niña.

—Pues ella es una vieja amiga, princesa —le respondio el monje e Inuko abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¡¿Ustedes conocían a mi madre?!— exclamo y los adultos asintieron tristes, eso quería decir que Kagome nunca los menciono en estos últimos años.

—Claro... La conocíamos cuando eramos jóvenes y estábamos buscando los fragmentos de Shikon... —aclaro Sango e Inuko parpadeo incrédulo.

—_Entonces... no eran simples cuentos los que mi madre me contaba —_pensó con asombro el niño hibrido.

/Con Inuyasha y Kagome/

La mujer detuvo su caminar frente a un árbol que tenia sus raíces levantadas, se acerco a este y se sento mientras miraba con frialdad el suelo mojado por culpa del rocio. Inuyasha se había parado a un lado suyo, sintió que no era digno de ni siquiera compartir el mismo tronco. Solo la miraba con tristeza y dolor, la mirada fría y sin sentimientos que Kagome irradeaba le hacia recordar a Kikyo ¿Qué había pasado con su querida Kagome? ¿Que habia echo con la alegria de ella?.

—Si vamos hablar hagamoslo ahora, asi podre llevarme a Inuko conmigo lo antes posible... —le dijo la ex-miko con frialdad.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada apenado y volvió a mirar a Kagome tratando de darse fuerzas, no quería ser débil justo en estos momentos. No queria llorar de la nada, diciendo cuanto la habia extrañado y que haria cualquier cosa que ella pidiera con tal de que lo perdonara. Pero primero debia quitarse la duda que alvergaba su corazón en estos momentos.

—Tu cachorro... —Inuyasha tragó duro— ¿Es... es también mi... ... mi hijo? —dijo tartamudeando.

—Si —respondio simple y sin ni siquiera mirarlo, el hombre sintió que algo nuevo brotaba en él. Era como un sentimiento de alegría y ansiedad, una sonrisa adorno su rostro— Pero más te vale no ilusionarte, Inuyasha... —dijo ella y la sonrisa de Inuyasha se borro rápidamente— Me llevare nuevamente a MI hijo y cerrare el pozo para siempre... —dijo Kagome seria y fría.

Inuyasha negó asustado.

—¿Que? ¡No! —Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros y la acercó a él— Por favor, no te vallas... —le suplico, Kagome sonrio ironicamente.

—¿Que no era eso lo que querias?—pregunto— ¿Que me fuera? ¿Que no cofundiese tu amor con tus instintos? ¡Esas fueron tus imundas palabras! —le grito furiosa— ¡Tu mismo me las dijiste, desgraciado! ... ¿Y ahora me pides que no me valla? —le dijo ironica y con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas— ¿Quieres que me quede solo porque ahora esta Inuko? ¿Lo haces por esas malditas leyes de los youkais? —preguntaba con rencor, Inuyasha nego rapidamente mientras acariciaba las mejillas mojadas de la ex-miko.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no es por eso! —la cayó antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando— No es por eso, no es por ninguna ley Kagome... —Inuyasha suspiro con dolor— Tu no lo entiendes... —susurro y Kagome se aparto de él golpeandolo en el pecho, el hanyou la miro dolido y sorprendido.

—¡Callate! ¡Ya no quiero oir tus asquerosas palabras, desgraciado! ¡Ya no quiero volver a oir tus mentiras! —le grito mientras se levantaba del tronco.

—Todo lo que hize fue por tu bien... —dijo despacio y sin mirarla, él no se merecia el verla a los ojos.

Kagome sintio llenarse de odio, un aura espiritual la rodeo por completo llenando todo el ambiente muy tenso. Inuyasha de pronto sintio que las fuerzas se le iban, Kagome estaba tratando de purificar todo a su paso.

La miko no sabia que sus acciones lastimaban al hanyou, estaba tan angustiada, tan furiosa, enojada con ese hombre que le rompio el corazón hace 8 años que no notaba que sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control.

Inuyasha, en cambio, creia que ella esta tratando de purificarlo a proposito. Que ella estaba tratando de matarlo, de una forma verdaderamente dolorosa. Y si eso era lo que ella queria, pues que asi sea, él no se iba a oponer. Iba a dejar que su amada Kagome lo matara purificandolo, tal vez asi ella lo perdonara. Tal vez si él moria podia ser capaz digno de su perdon.

Pero tan rapido como el dolor vino, se fue. El poder de Kagome se tranquilizo de inmediato, tranquilizando el area donde la purificacion la afectaba.

La ex-miko callo inconciente en su lugar, Inuyasha la tomo antes de que tocara el suelo. El hanyou la miraba directamente, su rostro angelical estaba, por ahora, tranquilo. Suspiro con dolor... ¿Como iba hacer para que ella lo perdonara? ¿Para que volviese a quedarse a su lado? y sobre todo ¿Como haria para explicarle a su cachorro que él era su padre?... ¿Como iba hacer para no perder a ninguno?

X-X-X

**No se, yo (la verdad) no quede conforme con este semi-encuentro. Recuerden que aun Inuyasha y Kagome se deben una charla...**

**Proximo capitulo: Inuyasha e Inuko hablan sobre ellos y la miko ¿Que pasara**?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Inuyasha había corrido hasta ella y la sostuvo suavemente entre sus brazos, se veía tan frágil que temia que si la apretaba solo un poco ella se rompería. La cargo al estilo nupcial, la vio abrir suavemente sus ojos y mirarlo fijamente. El corazón de Inuyasha sintió que se desgarraba al ver el odio y la frialdad en ellos, y todo eso era dedicado exclusivamente para él.

—Sueltame... —susurro muy bajo, gracias a sus orejas Inuyasha pudo escucharlo porque si fuera un humano común y corriente no la hubiese escuchado— No quiero que vuelvas, nunca más, a tocarme con tus ... sucias... manos... —y Kagome por fin se desmayo completamente.

El hanyou acercó más sus orejas a su cráneo, eso le había dolido demasiado. Sus crueles palabras y su odio hacían que cayera en un abismo oscuro e infinito. Donde solo podía ver a Kagome mirándolo como todo el mundo lo vio desde pequeño: con odio y desprecio. ¡No podía soportarlo! no quería tener que ver en ella las mismas miradas de los aldeanos de cuando era niño, porque sabía que dolia muchísimo más cuando ella lo veía asi. Inuyasha suspiro con tristeza, la sujeto firme y camino a paso lento hasta aldea. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordándose a si mismo que esto él mismo se lo había buscado. Que él mismo se busco el odio y el desprecio de su querida Kagome... ¿Su cachorro también lo odiaría? Inuyasha sintió que su pecho empezaba a dolerle. Pues cuando él era niño si había odiado a su padre, porque no había estado allí para proteger a su madre y a él de los malditos aldeanos que la hacían sufrir...

Pero si de alguna manera podía cambiar las cosas sin duda lo haría, solo con tal de que Kagome e Inuko no lo odiasen él haría cualquier cosa...

Inuyasha solo quería recuperar a la familia que había perdido hace 8 años.

/En la cabaña de Sango y Miroku/

Inuko veía preocupado la fogata frente a él, allí se asaban dos suculentos pescados pero esta vez no estaba babeando sobre la comida como si fuera un cachorro que hace días no era alimentado. Sino que estaba pensando en su madre y en Inuyasha ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Por qué su madre se había ido con Inuyasha al bosque? De pronto la voz de Miroku lo asusto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento, no quize asustarte... solo quize ofrecerte una porción del almuerzo —ofrecio el monje mostrándole una sonrisa y un pedaso de pez.

Inuko vio indiferente y negó rechazándolo, suspiro pesadamente y miro la puerta de la cabaña ansioso esperando el regreso de su madre.

El silencio era ya muy incomodo en la habitación, tanto Sango como Miroku sabían muy bien de que debían estar hablando Kagome con Inuyasha, pues si Inuko era hijo de la ex-sacerdotisa eso quería decir que también era el hijo de Inuyasha. Al principio no les había sido obvio, porque habían sospechado que solo se trataba de un niño del clan de los demonios perro... Ahora esa duda quedaba de lado dejando otra ¿Cómo había llegado Inuko hasta aquí? ¿El destino quizás o seria otra cosa mucho más profunda?.

Yuna y Yuki estaban una al lado del niño, ambas estaban preocupadas por él... ¿Qué tan malo era lo que estaba pasando? Habia muchas cosas que ellas ignoraban al igual que su amigo.

De pronto la cortina de mimbre se abrió suavemente dejando ver a Inuyasha cargando a una inconsciente Kagome entre sus brazos, todos los que estaban dentro se pusieron de pie al instante. Inuko miro preocupado y luego le gruño a Inuyasha ¡Lo sabía! no debía dejar a ese tarado solo con su madre, la había lastimado.

—¡¿Que le hiciste a mi madre, tonto?! —le grito enfadado, Inuyasha ignoro por completo a su hijo y llevo a Kagome hasta un futón.

Sango no dijo nada, pues sabia que Inuyasha seria incapaz de herir a la ex-miko. Pero aun asi se acerco a ellos preocupada, miro a su amiga y luego a Inuyasha, este suspiro levantándose sin dejar de ver a la azabache.

—Sango ¿Podrias mirarla unos momentos, por favor? —le pidió en voz baja a la taijiya, ella asintió algo sorprendida.

—Si, claro... —le respondio nerviosa mientras miraba a Kagome dormir.

Inuyasha asintió agradecido y volteo a ver a Inuko que aun lo miraba enfadado.

—Niño, ven conmigo... tengo algo que contarte—dijo este tratando de ser amable y que el nudo en su garganta y en el inicio de su estomago no lo traicionaran.

El pequeño oji-dorado dudo en asentir, él sabia que si Inuyasha quisiera atacarlo podría fácilmente defenderse. Pero estaba preocupado por su madre, no quería dejarla sola sin saber si estaba herida o no. No olia sangre en ella y ni ninguna herida era visible, vio que Sango le sonreía tranquilamente. Inuko asintió y miro a Inuyasha, asi ambos salieron de la cabaña rumbo al bosque, asi podrían hablar tranquilos... Especialmente Inuyasha.

/Go-Shimboku/

Inuko miro sorprendido una vez más el árbol sagrado, era igual al que estaba en su casa. Se notaba que a pesar de los años este nunca había cambiado.

Inuyasha miro al árbol y luego a Inuko, el niño miro al hombre y pudo ver como este saltaba a las ramas altas del Go-Shimboku, imitandolo Inuko llego con Inuyasha hasta una parte bastante elevada. El hanyou mayor se sintió orgulloso al ver lo agil que era su hijo, había podido llegar sin problemas y sin resbalarse. Ambos, sin darse cuenta de lo obvio (N/A: pues claro, son padre e hijo, son igualitos), estaban sentados en la misma posición de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para que me trajiste hasta aquí? —pregunto impaciente, Inuyasha suspiro.

—Pues... —decía él...

Bien, lo admitia. No había pensado como decircelo a Inuko. Simplemente se había serciorado de que el niño lo estuviera siguiendo... ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a un niño una larga historia dramática? De pronto Inuyasha recordó a su madre, el como ella le contaba cuentos para hablar del gran Inu No Taisho y de ella. Tal vez debería intentarlo...

—Pues... —retomo Inuyasha— Me gustaría contarte una historia, sino te molesta —dijo este y se sorprendio al notarse amable y tranquilo con Inuko.

—¿Una historia? —pregunto interesado el pequeño— ¿Asi como un cuento? —volvió a preguntar cambiando su mirada seria por una curiosa.

Inuyasha asintió y le sonrio.

—Si, pues veras... —el hanyou suspiro y miro perdido el cielo.

"_Hubo una vez un pequeño príncipe mestizo... Uno que no pertenecia ni a una raza ni a la otra, pero aun asi a él parecía no importarle su especie hasta que un día escapo del castillo donde vivía. Afuera de este, el niño se encontró con otros niños de su edad, jugando con pelotas y trompos de colores en una aldea. El príncipe mestizo los vio alegre, pues pensó que si el se unia los otros niños lo dejarían jugar... pero no fue asi. Los otros niños del pueblo lo habían visto asustados y huyeron de él, el príncipe se había sentido desilucionado y con tristeza volvió a su castillo..."_

—Lo entiendo... —susurro por lo bajo Inuko, Inuyasha lo miro de medio lado ocultando su sorpresa.

—_Quizas... Inuko también paso por lo mismo—_Inuyasha se preocupo— ¿A ti te a pasado? —pregunto tratando de desimular su preocupacion.

—Si... —respondio el pequeño peligris e Inuyasha apretó sus manos enojado, se notaba que los humanos nunca iban a cambiar— Al principio los otros niños no querían jugar conmigo porque era diferente... Pero luego aparecieron Rumiko y Kiseki y ellos fueron mis amigos—prosiguió feliz e Inuyasha se sintió feliz del saber que su hijo no estaba solo— Bueno, prosigue... —le insistió Inuko.

Inuyasha asintió y trato de seguir su "cuento".

"_El niño, aunque estaba triste, no iba a rendirse fácilmente y al otro día volvió al pueblo. Pero no habían niños con quienes jugar sino que habian adultos, que jugaban con una pelota roja. El príncipe pensó que los adultos si lo dejarían jugar, pero estos solo se alejaron de él..._

_El príncipe ya no sabia que pensar, asi que acudió a su madre preguntándole porque nadie quería jugar con él. Ella no le respondio, solo lloro con tristeza mientras abrazaba a su hijo..._

_No paso mucho tiempo despues de eso cuando unos demonios atacaron la aldea, el castillo del príncipe y de la reina Izayoi se había envuelto en llamas. La reina había podido salvar a su hijo justo a tiempo, el niño trato de ayudarla pero no era muy fuerte... asi que decidio buscar ayuda al pueblo que también estaba asiendo atacado, pero nadie quizo ayudarlo._

_El castillo se perdió entre las llamas al igual que su reina._

_El príncipe se había sentido muy culpable desde entonces y siendo perseguido por más de tres youkais huyo perdiéndose en el bosque para nunca más volver allí..."_

—Que triste... —acoto Inuko cabizbajo, el hanyou mayor asintió para luego sonreir.

—Si, lo fue... pero sigue escuchando, Inuko—dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a su hijo— ¿Que? —le pregunto molesto por su mirada.

—Es que es la primera vez que dices mi nombre, Inuyasha—le respondio simple y con una sonrisa, Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latia más rápido ante eso— Bueno, pues sigue contado...—

_"Al pasar lo años el niño dejo de ser débil y se conviertio en alguien más fuerte, había dejado esa inocencia para ser una bestia desconfiada. No tenia lugar fijo en el cual quedarse, se movia sin motivaciones de un lugar a otro hasta que se entero de la existencia de una poderosa perla llamada Shikon No Tama" -_Ante la mención de la perla Inuko se sorprendio pero no dijo nada- _"Que era custodiada por una sacerdotisa en una aldea muy cercana de donde él estaba. Pensó que si el obtenia la perla podía pedir ser un demonio completo y asi jamas sentirse solo... Pero no le fue nada fácil arrebatársela, la miko custodia era poderosa. Pero en cada batalla que se encontraban la Bestia y la miko nunca se hicieron más daño de lo necesario, hasta que un día ella hablo con él. Fue algo nuevo para la Bestia, era la primera persona que habla con él sin insultos... y al pasar el tiempo ambos se hicieron compañía mutuamente._

_La bestia creyo enamorarse de ella y que ella le correspondia. _

_Una tarde la miko le pidió si podía convertirse en humano para asi poder estar juntos, la Bestia acepto sin pensarlo..."_

—¿Y que paso? ¿La Bestia se convirtió en humano? ¿Se quedaron juntos? ¿Se casaron? —preguntaba impaciente el niño, Inuyasha sonrio mientras alborotaba los cabellos largos de su hijo.

—Eres muy impaciente... —le dijo en broma, Inuko se sonrojo suavemente.

—Lo siento, continua... —le pidió.

"_Pero, sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, un tercero arruino su relació. Pues otro demonio estaba enamorado de la miko y al enterarse de que ella iba quedarse con otro decidio que si no era de él no iba a ser de nadie, asi que les tendio una trampa._

_La Bestia, esperando impaciente a la miko, estaba al pie de un árbol hasta que sintió el filo de unas flechas pasar muy cerca de él. Al ver como era atacado vilmente por la miko que queria se sintió traicionado y lleno de dolor y odio fue en busca de la perla para robarla. Cuando la sostuvo entre sus manos no dudo en huir con ella hasta que fue herido por la miko que una vez quiso. Ella le había dado directo al corazón dejándolo en un profundo sueño que duro 50 años... "_

Inuko fruncio el ceño.

—Pero si tanto se querían ¿Por qué al primer mal entendido se odiaron hasta matarse? ¡Eso no es cariño! —reprocho Inuko— Tu cuento esta mal... —le hizo saber e Inuyasha sintió dándole la razón.

Hasta un niño podía darse cuenta de la desconfianza que había habido entre él y Kikyo.

_"Luego de su largo sueño la Bestia despertó para encontrarse con una hermosa princesa que, para su mala suerte, también era una secerdotisa. La nueva princesa era la nueva guardiana de la perla, la Bestia pensó que la nueva sacerdotisa iba a ser igual que la anterior... pero estaba equivocado. La pequeña princesa era amable y expresiva, no dudaba en ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Fueran un humano, hanyou o youkai. La Bestia no quería caer en lo mismo otra vez, no quería ser traicionado nuevamente... pero le fue inevitable el no amarla. Pues ella le había dado más de lo que se había imaginado... Con la otra miko no podía mostrarse tan abiertamente, pues eso estaba mal. Pero con su pequeña princesa él podía ser quien era. Ella era todo lo que tenia y no quería perderla... Hasta que nuevamente la antigua guardiana apareció para confundirlo y hacerle sentir culpable por su muerte..."_

—¡¿Culpable?! —se sorprendio el niño— ¡¿Porque?! Si fue culpa de ambos, no solo de la Bestia... Asi solo demuestra que ella nunca lo quizo, porque sino nunca lo hubiese hecho hacer sentir culpable... —acotó Inuko.

Ese niño si que lo sorprendia, entendio más rápido que él mismo su propio pasado.

"_La Bestia, convencido de que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de la antigua miko, decidio irse con ella al otro mundo pero primero debía terminar su misión de matar al demonio que les había tendido la trampa hace 50 años. _

_La princesa, triste por su decisión, aun asi siguió a su lado, diciendo que aun asi lo seguía queriendo._

_La Bestia comprendio sus palabras y eso hizo que la amara mucho más, pero no podía quedarse con ella a pesar de que la princesa le había dado todo._

_Su misión había durado tres años, al fin su venganza había quedado saldada pero no podía irse con la antigua miko porque amaba más a su princesa._

_La antigua miko no quizo aceptarlo nunca, pero aun asi debio marcharse sola._

_Todo era paz nuevamente, la Bestía estaba con su princesa y con sus amigos. La princesa había aceptado ser su esposa sin dudarlo... pero la realidad le había pegado a la Bestia duramente._

_Si dejaba que su princesa se quedara a su lado, ella compartiría el mismo destino que su madre y eso es lo que menos quería. Él quería que ella estuviera a salvo y si para eso debía alejarla de él pues que asi sea, iba a sacrificar su felicidad por su bienestar._

_Una tarde la Bestia le dijo duras palabras a la bella princesa, haciendo que ella se marchara para siempre sintiéndose dolida por su traición hacia su amor. Al pasar los años la Bestia nunca dejo de amarla, la extrañaba mucho..._

_Solo quería verla una vez más... y asi fue, ella volvió pero no lo hizo sola."_

Termino de contar Inuyasha, él suspiro suavemente y volteo a ver al niño. Se sorprendio al verlo contener las lagrimas ¿Qué había echo mal esta vez?.

Inuko lo miro con sus ojitos dorados brillando, estaba serio.

—¿Eso te sucedió a ti, verdad? —preguntó e Inuyasha sintió débilmente.

—Si... —respondio mirando el cielo.

—Entonces... Si tu eras el príncipe mestizo y la Bestia ¿Quiénes eran la miko y la princesa? —pregunto mientras solo una lagrima caia por su mejilla.

—La miko fue la primera mujer que quize mucho, su nombre era Kikyo... —le contó e Inuko abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Kikyo? —dijo incrédulo— Con Yuna llegamos hasta su tumba sin querer, lo siento —se disculpo, Inuyasha le negó suavemente.

—No importa ya, además esa tumba se lo hizo su hermana Kaede... —le contó el hanyou.

—¿Y la princesa? ¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunto e Inuyasha sabia que este era el momento de aclarar todo, esta era su oportunidad de poder recuperar lo perdido.

—Ella se llama... ... Kagome—contó por fin— Ella es tu madre, Inuko —le dijo y espero nervioso su respuesta.

Inuko se había congelado ante eso, aunque una parte de él, muy al fondo, sabia que algo asi debía de esperarse. Pues el cuento de Inuyasha se parecía demasiado a las historias que su madre le contaba a la hora de dormir, además ella le había contado que su padre había sido un medio demonio muy fuerte y ya no le había dicho más. Todo eso era muy fuerte, el saber tantas cosas que antes pasaba por alto y ahora resultaba ser todo sierto.

El pequeño derramo un par de lagrimas sin poder evitarlo. Inuko no odiaba a Inuyasha por lo que había echo cuando él ni siquiera había nacido, entendio perfectamente que solo quería proteger a su madre. También entendio que había otras formas, pero no podía culparlo ni odiarlo por pensar en el bienestar de su madre.

Inuko limpio sus lagrimas y miro serio a Inuyasha.

—¿Y tu... sabías algo de mi? ¿O también dejaste que mi madre se marchara conmigo? —pregunto con voz temblorosa. Inuyasha negó rápidamente y sosteniendo a Inuko entre sus piernas (N/A: ¿recuerdan como abrazaba Izayoi a Inu cuando era niño? que ella lo ponía de espaldas y lo abrazaba mirando un lago... pues asi) lo abrazo suavemente.

—No, yo no sabia de ti... —le dijo por lo bajo— No se como hubiesen sido las cosas si lo hubiese sabido... —dijo sinceramente.

Un profundo silencio los invadio a ambos, Inuyasha sentía que muy pronto su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. No iba a mentirse, estaba asustado por lo que en estos momentos estaba ocurriendo. Inuko parecio notar eso, y viéndolo con una inocente sonrisa le hablo.

—Mira, no te odio por lo que hiciste... tampoco dire que estuvo bien... Solo digo que hay que tener un poco más de tiempo, no puedo decirte "padre" asi porque si... Pero si quieres puedo quedarme aquí contigo y conocernos mejor, Inuyasha ¿Qué dices? —le propuso el niño.

Inuyasha solo asintió y lo abrazo un poco más, estaba aliviado. Inuko no lo odiaba, eso lo había echo muy feliz... además quería conocerlo. No iba a llamarlo padre y estaba seguro que no lo trataría como uno, eso llego a dolerle es verdad, pero con el tiempo el buscaría la forma de que su hijo lo quisiese como a uno y quería que llegaran a ser unidos, que Inuko confiara en é plenamente. Queria que estuviera bien a su lado y se sintiera querido por él, porque aunque se conocían apenas unas pocas horas...

Él ya lo amaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Inuko estaba sentado firmemente sobre los hombros anchos de Inuyasha (N/A: De caballito xD), sus manitas estaban reposaban en el centro de la cabeza del hanyou mayor, justo en el medio de sus orejas. El niño de mirada dorada le contaba sobre él a su padre recién encontrado. Ambos, a medida que la conversación avanzaba, notaron que tenían mucho en común.

—Y asi fue como conoci a Kiseki... —explico Inuko, Inuyasha asintió al terminar de escuchar el relato de su pequeño hijo.

—¿Y la otra niña? ¿Cómo la conociste? —pregunto verdaderamente interesado, pues él quería saber quienes eran los que estaban al rededor de su cachorro.

—Fue a las semanas después de que conoci a Kiseki... Rumiko era nueva en el jardín de infantes y durante el recreo unos niños mayores estaban molestándola y tirando de sus trenzas... —Inuko sonrio orgulloso y sus pequeñas orejitas se movieron con delicadeza— Entonces yo sali a defenderla pero esos niños no les importo y quisieron golpearme por metiche—contó, Inuyasha de pronto sintió que su sangre hervia— Pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que ellos asi que simplemente tome un poste de alumbrado y los amenaze (n.n) —comento como si nada, como si fuera común que un simple niño pudiera arrancar un poste de luz de un jardín de infantes con sus pequeñas manos.

Inuyasha suspiro mientras una gotita caia nerviosa por su sien, su chachorro era todo un caso. De pronto una pregunta surco su cabeza al recordar la pelea de su hijo con el debilucho del cienpies.

—Oye, cachorro... —le llamo, Inuko bajo su mirada hacia él— ¿Cómo aprendiste esa técnica del "Garras de Acero"?—pregunto curioso.

—Mi tío Sota me la enceño cuando era más pequeño, me dijo que eso me haría más fuerte... —Inuko cerro sus ojitos recordando— ¡Ja! recuerdo que la primera vez que la intente rompi en pedazos parte de la pagoda de mi bisabuelo ¡jaja! —exclamo contento, Inuyasha rio junto con él.

—¿Cómo esta él viejo? —pregunto Inuyasha como si nada, olvidando completamente que los años pasan más rápido para los seres humanos.

—Si hablas de mi bisabuelo él fallecio cuando apenas era un bebé... —dijo sin importancia.

—Lo siento... —se disculpo apenado— ¿Y con quienes vives? —pregunto nuevamente.

—Solo con mi mamá y mi abuela... —le respondio— Mis tíos Sota y Hitomi vienen a visitarnos ya no muy seguido, como van a esperar una bebé no pueden visitarnos como antes...—contó algo deprimido— Pero al menos Kurama pasa tiempo como mamá y conmigo... —dijo sin pensar, de pronto los celos de Inuyasha volvieron a florecer como hacia años.

—¿Quién es Kurama? —pregunto con los dientes apretados y su cuerpo tenso.

—Es el mejor amigo de mi madre, él es muy bueno y me enseño un monton de cosas... —decía Inuko mientras en numeraba todo lo que aquel hombre pelirrojo le había enseñado.

Inuyasha solo se enfurecia más y más, ese tal Kurama quería robarse la atención de Kagome y de Inuko. ¡Khe! Maldito, seguro cortejaba a Kagome cada vez que podía... ¡Maldito humano del demonio! unas ganas de querer enterrar sus garras en su maldito cuerpo invadieron al hanyou. Un gruñido salio de lo profundo de su garganta callando a Inuko. Inuyasha solo estaba perdidos en los pensamientos asesinos hacia cierto humano que se había osado a aproximarse a lo que no le pertenecia ¡Kagome e Inuko eran suyos! ¡Eran SU familia!... Pero... ¿Y si Kagome había dejado que ese inmundo humano se le acercase? Este otro pensamiento lo silencio... Ella pensaba que la había engañado, seguramente por despecho había decidio tener algo con el humano...

—¿Inuyasha, esta todo en orden? —pregunto preocupado Inuko ya bajado de sus hombros, veía a su "padre" preocupado ¿Qué le pasaba?.

De un momento a otro hablaban normal y de pronto actuo extraño cuando le menciono a Kurama ¿Acaso se había puesto celoso de Kurama? ¡Pero si era solo un amigo de su madre!.

—¡Inuyasha! —grito Inuko, llamando por fin su antencion.

—¿Que? —dijo algo ausente y con la mirada fija en su cachorro.

—Mi madre y Kurama solo son amigos... —le conto, pero Inuyasha no parecía creerle. Con un suspiro pesado y dando un salto Inuko se posiciono sobre su cabeza— Mira, mi madre y Kurama no son nada porque Kurama todavía sigue amando a su fallecida esposa ¿Entiendes? Y mi mamá no se fijo en él porque solo lo ve como amigo y también porque solo yo puedo estar con ella... —comento e Inuyasha se sintió aliviado.

El hanyou sonrio ante lo ultimo mencionado por su cachorro y volvió a caminar lo que quedaba hacia la cabaña de Sango y Miroku.

—Asi que solo tú puedes estar al lado de Kagome... —afirmo Inuyasha mientras sonreía dejando ver un colmillo, igual que Inuko.

—Sipi... Mi mamá no puede estar con idiotas como Akito o Takato... —contó molesto— Ninguno va saber como cuidar de ella... —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Inuyasha solo asintió dándole la razón. Antes solo él podía y tenia el derecho de protegerla, pero ahora solo podían hacerlo Inuko y él. Aunque Kagome no lo quisiera.

/Ya en la cabaña/

Inuyasha e Inuko entraron tranquilamente, el niño aun sobre el hombro derecho de su padre (N/A: Como Shippo cuando Inuyasha lo dejaba ir con él xD).

Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron al verlos tan unidos.

Cuando Inuko llego a la cabaña, él e Inuyasha se trataban como perro y gato, ahora parecían ser los mejores amigos. Esos dos si que eran unos bipolares, pero el pensamiento que invadio a ambos en ese momentos era el mismo... Habia habido una charla por parte del hanyou mayor que dejo tranquilo al menor, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué charla se habían perdido?.

—¡Inuko! —lo resivio Yuki felizmente, la niña corrió hacia su amigo y se abrazo fuertemente a él con cariño— Que bueno que estas bien, ya pensaba yo que tío Inuyasha te había comido... —dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Gra-grac-gracias ... por preoc-preocuparte... —decía Inuko tartamudeando, estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Esta niña se estaba pasando de cariñosa con él.

Yuna, molesta por la escenita que esos dos estaban montando, se acerco a ellos con las mejillas infladas.

—¡Tonto! —le regaño— ¿Qué tanto hacían como para tardarse asi? Tía Kagome se preocupo y debimos darle un té para calmar sus nervios... —Yuna le dio un golpe en seco a la cabeza—Piensa más en tu madre, perro bobo... —

Inuko se sobo enfadado la zona dañada ¿Qué se creía esta tonta chiquilla como para golpearlo? le hubiese gustado devolverle el golpe con más fuerza, pero su madre le había enseñado que no debía golpear a una mujer. No importaba si era una niña fea y molesta como Yuna.

—¡No me pegues, boba! —le grito— Además mi mamá se preocupa por todo, ella vive tomándose calmantes asi que no es nada nuevo. Cambiando de tema ¿Me guardaron comida? —pregunto ambriento.

—No... —dijo secamente la niña taijiya.

Inuko y Yuna se mandaban miradas asesinas. Yuki, que no dejaba de abrazar a Inuko como si fuera un oso de peluche de su propiedad, refregaba su mejilla contra su brazo.

—Bien, vamos Inuyasha... —dijo Inuko de pronto, soltándose delicadamente de Yuki para no lastimarla— Tengo hambre... —le aviso mientras salía de la cabaña con malhumor

Inuyasha, con una gotita anime en la cabeza, miro sonriendo a su cachorro. Tenia el mismo carácter duro de Kagome y su mismo malhumor. Sin duda un carácter explosivo y debastador, la persona que supiese soportarlo debía resivir un premio.

El peliplateado se volvió a la puerta, cuando de pronto la voz de Miroku lo detuvo.

—Inuyasha... —el hanyou no se volteo, pero sus orejas extendidas hacia arriba le informo que lo estaba escuchando— No se que fue lo que hablaste con Inuko, tampoco estoy diciendo que me lo contaras... —se apresuro a decir— Pero te aconsejo de que vallas despacio, no presiones a Inuko y mucho menos a Kagome-sama... Tienes una nueva oportunidad Inuyasha, no la desperdicies—termino el houshi.

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña en silencio.

Sango miro orgullosa a su marido, este le sonrio tiernamente. Yuna y Yuki estaban confusas, se miraron entre si y luego a sus padres. Yuna, acercándose a Miroku y sentándose en su regaso, pregunto con curiosidad.

—Papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Inuko y el tío Inuyasha ahora se llevan mejor? —pregunto.

Miroku suspiro y acaricio los cabellos castaños de su hija.

—Pues es una larga historia, pero puedo contarles algo para que lo entiendan niñas... —dijo Miroku siendo mirado por sus dos hijas.

/Con Inuyasha e Inuko/

Inuyasha se encontraba a la orilla del rio, con su hakama hasta las rodillas y las mangas de su haori arremangadas hasta un poco más altas de donde estaban sus codos. Sus manos dentro del agua buscaban el pez más gordo y grande que pudiera atrapar, el alimentarse a él y a Inuko requeria algo más que un simple pez, eso no los dejaría satisfechos. Pero tenia dificultades, todos eran muy pequeños y se escapaban fácilmente de entre sus garras. Pero el era Inuyasha Taisho, no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

En la orilla, Inuko "jugaba" con Colmillo de Acero. Sosteniendolo firmemente entre sus pequeñas manos lo agitaba rápidamente cortando la brisa, la espada no quería transformarse en la fiera espada que había visto en las manos de Inuyasha. Ya había intentado con casi todo para que esta dejara de verse como una oxidada y fea espada, para poder ser el gran Colmillo de Acero ¡Pero nada pasaba! ¿Acaso era una clave secreta? ¿O algo mágico que tal vez Inuyasha invocaba?.

Inuyasha miro hacia su cachorro y sonrio, Inuko lo había bombardeado de preguntas sobre como convertir a Colmillo en una poderosa espada. Él no le dijo nada, quería que su hijo lo descubriera como le había pasado a él.

—¡Ya encerio, Inuyasha! —grito Inuko mientras volvia a guardar a Tessaiga, se acerco a la orilla y miro curioso a Inuyasha—¿No me vas a decir como funciona? —pregunto poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro.

Inuyasha nego serio pero divertido, saliendo del agua con un enorme pez en una mano acaricio con la otra la melena plateada de su hijo. Puso al pescado en el suelo y volvio a poner la espada en su cintura.

—No cachorro, no hay más ¿Que quieres que te diga? —le reprocho Inuyasha— Colmillo de Acero solo sirve para proteger... —diciendo eso Inuyasha empezo a asar su comida.

Inuko se cruzo se brazos, puso un ligero puchero y se sento mostrandose indiferente. Inuyasha era un hombre malo, no queria ayudarlo con la tonta espada suya. Estaba molesto e iba a seguir estandolo sino fuera porque el pescado empezaba cocinarse y su estomago gruño reclamando un poco. Sonrojado como estaba, Inuko se acerco a su padre esperando que este le diera un poco para cuando la comida estuviera lista.

/

Ya cuando terminaron de comer, Inuko se acosto con su espalda sobre un árbol. Se habia alejado de Inuyasha para descansar ya no sabe hace cuanto tiempo. Inuyasha no podria encontrarlo porque estaba cerca de la cascada y el agua le confundiria el aroma.

El inocente niño no supo cuan grave fue su error hasta que una serpiente Youkai emergio del agua atrapandolo desde su cintura.

—¡Argh!... ¡Aah! —grito Inuko de dolor, la cola de la serpiente estaba cubierta de afiladas escamas que lastimaron rapidamente su piel— ¡Mal..dita! Sueltame... —Inuko gruño, el olor de su propia sangre lo asusto.

La serpiente no dijo nada, solo lo apreto más y lo estampo contra el suelo sin dejar de soltarlo.

—¡Jajaja! Mira hermano, atrapamos a un pulgoso medio-demonio del clan de los perros... —dijo una voz femenina chillona que sin duda no habia venido del youkai.

Inuko, dolorido y con la vista hacia la cabeza del demonio, pudo divisar a dos mocosos. Una niña y un niño con orejas y colas de gato. El niño hanyou gruño y mostro con fieresa sus colmillos, los dos nekos erizaron sus colas asustados.

—Mira hermana, este niño nos quiere asustar... —dijo nervioso el niño de cabello azul y ojos verdes, su hermana a su lado asintio con una sonrisa asustada.

—S-si hermano ¡Eso no nos asusta, niño! —grito ella mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo— ¡Mejor danos todas tus pertenencias! —le grito la niña de ojos azules.

Inuko sintio que una gotita anime caia por su sien ¿Esto era una clase de broma? ¡Él no tenia ni siquiera un palillo con que jugar!. El hanyou gruño molesto y trato de librarse de la serpiente, pero fue en vano. Los dos Nekos rieron burlones y bajaron de la cabeza de la sierpiente. El youkai levanto apenas a Inuko, para que este estuviera a la altura de los dos niños ladrones.

—¿Como te llamas, perro? —dijo el niño mientras inspeccionaba a Inuko de arriba a bajo, sin encontrar nada interesante.

—Soy Inuko, idiota... —le dijo mordaz y mostrando sus colmillos— ¡¿Y quien diablos son ustedes, babosos?! —le grito enfadado.

—Jajaja, claro que tonto soy... mejor me presento—dijo el niño de ojos verdes— ¡Yo soy el gran Taishiko! —dijo dando una vuelta hacia atrás mientras giraba, al caer llevo su rodilla al suelo y sus manos extendidas hacia los lados.

—¡Y yo la magnifica Taishita! —dijo la niña pelirosa mientras giraba alrededor de su hermano y se sentaba sobre su rodilla levantada y estiraba sus manos hacia abajo.

Inuko se quedo callado y con cara de no poder creer lo que en esos momentos le estaba pasando con ese par de gatos ridiculos.

— Taishita y Taishiko ¿Que? ¿Sus padres no tuvieron peores nombres que ponerles? —dijo desinteresado y burlon.

Los dos niños lo miraron enfadados y apretaron sus manos en un puño.

—¡Mira hermano, ese perro se esta burlando de nosotros! —gruño enojada Taishita, su cola de gato se movia graciosamente sin parar.

—¡Ahora las pagaras muy caro, perro! —grito igualmente enfadado Taishiko.

—_No tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo con este par de perderores... —_pensó con frustracion Inuko.

Con un largo bostezo, Inuko tomo la cola de la serpiente por debajo y mientras le daba un fuerte tiron hacia bajo pudo salirse de un salto y apoyar sus dos piernas en el tronco del árbol, dandose impulso pudo pegarle en la cara a la bestia y hundirlo otra vez en el agua. Taishiko y Taishita miraron espantados a Inuko, no sabian que era tan fuerte.

—Uhs!... —Taishita, siendo más impulsiva que su hermano, corrio rapidamente hacia Inuko y rasguño su mejilla izquiera haciendolo sangrar levemente—¡Ja! —dijo con burla mientras lo golpeaba con su puño en la misma mejilla lastimada.

Inuko no dijo nada, solo le gruño y la tomo de la muñeca. Taishiko aporbecho eso y corrio a ayudar a su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso Inuko empujo a la niña fuertemente contra su hermano estampando a los dos contra la tierra.

Ambos nekos gimieron de dolor y sobandose sus cabezas se levantaron para uir de alli. No sin antes mirar con rencor a Inuko y prometerse vengarse pronto de él.

/Con Inuyasha/

Inuyasha Pov´s.

¡Maldición! era un idiota ¿Como pude haber descuidado asi a mi cachorro?. Me habia dormido solo unos minutos y al despertar ese niño ya no estaba, me preocupe de inmediato al no sentirlo ni siquiera cerca.

Lo primero que hice, y lo que se me paso por la mente, fue tratar de seguir su olor. Pero este se perdia entre el bosque y ya llevaba casi una hora buscandolo. Ese mocoso iba a resivir un golpe por preocuperme de esa manera...

¿Cuanto llevaba buscandolo? ¡Maldición, Inuko!

Sentia mi corazón latir como loco y estaba seguro que no era por mi desesperadas corridas a traves de los árboles...

Me detengo al detectar un leve aroma, pequeño, pero estoy muy seguro que le pertenece a mi hijo. Camino a paso desidido y alli lo veo, esta mirando el río y me da la espalda. Suspiro mostrando verdaderamente mi alivio, pero aun asi estoy molesto.

¡Pudo haberle pasado algo! mocoso tonto, haciendome preocupar.

Salgo de mi escondite y me dirigo a él, Inuko voltea rapidamente a verme y yo me detengo asustado. Podia oler a sangre... Era la sangre de Inuko. Asustado corro a él y me detengo a verlo con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y su mejilla con un hilo de sangre seca.

Mi cachorro me sonrie y trata de tapar su herida con sus pequeñas manos.

—No te preocupes... Ya no me duele y dentro de unas horas sanaran, no son nada—me dice para tranquilisarme y casi lo logra.

Una furia crecio dentro de mi, aprete mis manos con enojo. Alguien se habia osado a atacar a mi cachorro, lo habian herido. Gruñi ronco, estaba más que furioso. Tenia muchas ganas de sentir la sangre de ese sujeto entre mis garras.

—¿Quien fue el maldito que te lastimo? —dije con voz ronca y grave, podia sentir claramente como mi youki aumentaba.

Inuko abrio sus ojos muy grandes, se acerco a mi tomando mi mano.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha... —dijo de forma suave, algo dentro de mi se calmo de pronto— Solo fueron dos niños demonios que trataron de robarme y un demonio grande con forma de serpiente me lastimo pero lo ataque y huyo... Tranquilo, estoy bien —Inuko me sonrio y se abrazo a mi pierna.

Al principio solo queria sacudirlo por ser tan descuidado y haberse alejado asi de mi, pero luego me calme al sentir como me abrazaba. Inuko no tenia la culpa de ser inocente, él solo era un cachorro que no entendia que mi época era muy peligrosa. Solo tenia curiosidad de mi mundo.

Pero una vez tranquilo un miedo horrible invadio mi ser, haciendo que temblara suavemente.

Inuko habia estado en peligro, uno tonto pero aun asi habia sido atacado ¿Y si los bandidos no habrian sido niños, sino unos verdaderos demonios? Inuko resulto herido por culpa de una pelea sin sentido, pero si dos youkais lo hubiesen atacado él... ¡No! eso nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

Me agache a la altura de mi cachorro y lo abraze suavemente. No iba a permitir que mi hijo volviese a estar en peligro, la proxima vez lo tendria bien vigilado.

—Inuyasha, volvamos a la aldea... —me pidio mi cachorro, yo solo asenti.

Inuko se puso en mis hombros y camine de regreso.

No podia mentir, aun mi corazón corria como loco en mi pecho. Aun tenia miedo, Inuko estuvo en "peligro" y yo no estuve alli con él. Pero me prometi que no volveria a fallarle.

/En la aldea/

Nos la pasamos hablando casi todo el camino sobre mi, al principio estaba muy nervioso pero luego, al ver lo interesado que estaba Inuko en mi, pude contarle algo sobre mi triste vida. No le conte todo, obviamente, pero si le dije algo sobre todos los monstruos que destrui cuando recolectaba los fragmentos de Shikon.

—¡Mira, es mi mamá! —me dijo Inuko, mientras apuntaba a la cabaña que era de Sango y Miroku.

Desvie mi mirada de mi cachorro y vi a Kagome, se veia furiosa y preocupada. Me acerque a paso rapido y baje a Inuko antes de llegar a ella.

Se veia mejor, cuando la deje en la cabaña esta tarde se veia muy mal y debil, ahora se veia tal y como la recordaba... solo que más hermosa.

Ella volteo a vernos, su mirada brillo de alegria y amor cuando miro a Inuko. Pero al verme a mi se volvio una llena de odio y rencor, senti como mi corazón se doblaba dolorosamente. Anhele tanto por que ella me mirara con cariño siquiera, pero ahora Kagome me odiaba...

—Mamá... —susurro Inuko acercandosele, ella se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo con cariño.

Sonrei sin poder evitarlo, mire a la cabaña de mis amigos y pude ver que ellos estaban entrando. Agradeci eso, queria este momento a solas con Kagome y con Inuko. Mi compañera, porque Kagome seguia siendo mi mujer, la marca en su cuello lo demostraba, se paro y volteo a verme con frialdad.

—Inuko esta herido... —dijo con gran enojo, yo senti que me habia diminuto con sus palabras. Era verdad, no protegi a Inuko cuando me nesecito.

—¡No, mamá! No regañes a Inuyasha, yo solito me aleje y esto no es nada grave y lo sabes... —decia Inuko, me sorprendi al ver como mi cachorro me defendia— Además esto curara dentro de una hora, no es nada...—

Vi como Kagome suspiraba y se quedaba viendo a nuestro hijo, cerro sus hermosos ojos y levanto su mirada hacia mi con frialdad.

—Inuko, nos vamos a casa... —dijo Kagome mientras tomaba a Inuko de su mano y lo arrastraba con ella.

Miro asustado como ella trataba de irse ¿Porque? ¿Porque lo hacia? Trate de moverme pero estaba en shock, otra vez los estaba perdiendo y no sabia que hacer... No sabia como hacer para que Kagome no se marchara nuevamente.

—¡No! —grito Inuko alejandose del agarre de Kagome, tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos ante eso. Mi cachorro miro apenado a su madre y bajo la mirada.

—Inuko, nos vamos... ya es tarde y mañana debo trabajar—trato de justificarse Kagome, pero Inuko nego acercandose a mi y tomando mi mano.

—Quiero quedarme con Inuyasha, mamá... —dijo Inuko decidido.

Kagome miro sorprendida el acto del cachorro, yo tambien no podia creerlo.

Pero fue inevitable que algo dentro de mi se sintiera bien, el echo de que Inuko quisiera estar conmigo... me calento el corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero entre el colegio, el trabajo y mi vida personal como que no me dejan hacer mucho -.- .**

**¡Bueno! ¿Alguien ya se vio Iron Man 3? Pues este capitulo y el proximo viene inspirado en esa genial película n.n.**

**Y una cosa más, se que algunos diran que este es un capitulo "relleno" pero en el proximo capitulo entenderan. Además disfruten de estos capitulos donde todo es color de rosa, porque en los proximos hare sufrir a Inuko y su familia de una manera en la que me odiaran :) ¡Buajaja!.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Kagome venia caminado por el antiguo sendero que la conducia hasta el pozo a paso rapido, estaba con la mirada perdida y nerviosa. A unos cuantos pasos atrás, muy atrás, venia siguiéndola Inuyasha. Con la mirada al suelo, como si este fuera un perrito al que su dueña había regañado.

La miko no se había atrevido a mirarlo desde que accedio a muy duras penas el dejar a Inuko en esta época con él. Estaba triste y se sentía algo traicionada con la actitud de Inuko, pues sentia que de la noche a la mañana la había cambiado por Inuyasha.

"_Por su padre", _le había regañado su mente. Pero ella negó furiosa, recordando como ese idiota le había echo saber que Inuko ya sabia sobre él y ella.

Se detuvo frente al pozo y volteo a ver a Inuyasha con frialdad y preocupación. El hanyou tambien se detuvo al verla, se extraño cuando por un corto tiempo Kagome parecía querer decirle algo.

—Qui-quiero pedirte algo importate... —dijo ella nerviosa, el peliplateado le presto atención— Prometeme que no dejaras que a Inuko le pase algo, Inuyasha —le dijo seria y con un deje de suplica.

Inuyasha se sintió algo ofendido ante lo dicho por Kagome, no era necesario que se lo pidiese. Eso era algo que él ya sabia de ante mano y no porque fuese el instinto protector suyo, sino porque Inuko era su cachorro.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario... —le dijo serio y cruzándose de brazos, Kagome supo que Inuyasha le había hablado de corazón.

Ambos se queradon viendo por un largo rato.

Kagome pudo notar la madurez en las facciones de Inuyasha, se notaba que los años le habían jugado muy bien al hanyou. Puesto que se había más maduro, adulto y sexy. Su cabello había crecido un poco más, sus ojos dorados eran más brillantes y su cuerpo más fuerte. La miko se sonrojo levemente al pensar aquello y sin nisiquiera despedirse se arrojo al pozo. Dejando muy solo a cierto hanyou que se había entristecido nuevamente con su partida.

/

Ya de vuelta a la aldea Inuyasha venia pensando en todo lo ocurrido dentro de estas extrañas 24 Hs. De la noche a la mañana habia llegado a la aldea un cachorro desorientado y confundido, para descubrir que era su hijo. El hanyou dejo escapar un suspiro, su vida era complicada... y hermosa.

—¡Inuyasha! ... ¡Inuyasha! —se oia oir su nombre entre los árboles y la lejania, Inuyasha parpaedo confundido. Esa era la voz de su cachorro— ¡¿Donde estas, ogro?! —grito un molesto Inuko.

Una venita resalto en la sien de Inuyasha ¡Fhe! y él que estaba pensando cosas buenas de Inuko. Ahora empezaba a dudarlo, seguramente su cachorro era todo un chiquillo molesto y quejon.

Cuando diviso a Inuko, este corrio hacia él con una sonrisa... ¡Maldito enano! estaba jugando con sus nuevos sentimientos paternos.

—¿Que quieres, mocoso? —le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Inuko le sonrio y estiro sus brazos hacia los lados mientras las agitaba alegre.

—¡Quiero que hagamos un campamento, Inuyasha! —le proclamo feliz— Ugh... ¿Mi mamá ya se fue?—pregunto curioso, Inuyasha le asintio triste— Bueno... ¡No importa!—Inuko trato de sonreirle, no le gustaba ver a Inuyasha con esa exprecion— ¿Y? ¿Que dices? —le pregunto.

—¿Que dices de que? —le pregunto torpemente el hanyou mayor, distraido y moviendo sus orejitas.

—(¬¬) Baboso... ¡De hacer un campamento tú y yo! —le recordo con molestia el pequeño ojidorado, con sus pequeñas manitos apretadas y las mejillas infladas con un suave color rosado.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreir ¿Como podia decirle que no? era tan tonto que si Inuko le pediria revivir a Naraku con tal de ver como era, él lo haria como todo un idiota... Un buen padre sin duda, pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

Suspiro y asintio mostrandose indiferente y frío.

—Fhe, como tu digas cachorro... Pero solo seremos tu y yo, no quiero a los mocosos de Miroku revoloteandome encima y mucho menos gritando cerca de mis orejas—le propuso Inuyasha, con desgana Inuko acepto.

—_Se nota que Inuyasha no le tiene paciencia a los niños... —_pensó Inuko, una duda lo invadio de pronto—_¿Estare siendo molesto con él? Tal vez lo estoy molestando mucho y no me dice nada porque quiere ser amable conmigo... —_con ese triste pensamiento Inuko bajo su mirada— Oye, si tu no quieres no es necesario... po-podemos hacerlo otro día—

Inuyasha noto la sensibilidad de su hijo, tal vez debio mostrarse más interesado. Después de todo Inuko era hijo de Kagome, apenas los minimos detalles hacian que ellos debilitaran sus sentimientos.

—No, cachorro... Vamos hacerlo ahora si tu quieres, por mi no hay problema—le dijo sonriente y amigable.

Inuko no pudo resistirse a sonreirle abiertamente y echarse a sus piernas para abrazarlo con fuerza, luego de eso se echo a correr mientras reia alegremente por el cendero hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha se habia quedado de piedra ante ese gesto de cariño, algo dentro de él se calento. Le gusto que su cachorro lo abrazase, le gusto... sentirse querido-aunque fuera por solo unos segundos- por su hijo.

/Durante la tarde, en alguna parte del Bosque Profundo/

Inuko corria de aqui a ya recolectando ramitas de diferentes tamaños, fijandose que no esten muy humedas y solo tomando las gruesas. Inuyasha, quien veia a su cachorro con una sonrisa, le habia dicho que lo dejase a él, que él se encaragia fácilmente de esa tarea con ayuda de Colmillo de Acero... pero su testarudo cachorro habia querido hacer él la fogata que iba a calentarlos durante la noche.

Inuko, ya teniendo un par de ramas en su mano, se acerco al hanyou mayor curioso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo estando a su lado, Inuyasha, sin mirarlo, le contesto burlon.

—Ya lo hiciste— respondio, ganandose asi la mirada molesta, muy molesta, de Inuko— *_suspiro* _Esta bien, dime... —dijo con molestia.

Inuko dudo en preguntarle, pues aun estaba molesto con el torpe de Inuyasha, pero la duda era más fuerte que él. Asi que apunto a Colmillo de Acero con un dedo con curiosidad.

—¿Porque siempre llevas la espada contigo? —le pregunto.

Inuyasha se tenso suavemente, miro su espada y a su hijo.

Su cachorro no entenderia lo peligrosa que es su vida, no entenderia que los demonios lo querian muerto tanto como los humanos. Inuko, a la lejania, se notaba que era un niño feliz y alegre. Un cachorro que desconocia de los peligros del mundo y él no queria arruinarle eso diciendo : _"Pues la llevo conmigo para no morir Inuko, asi me protego de los youkais... ¿Sabes bien que significa la muerte? ¿Eh?" . _Definitivamente no podia traumarlo de esa forma.

—Pues... ... ... Por si acaso —respondio simplemente y al parecer funciono, porque Inuko se encogio de hombros y siguio con su busqueda de ramitas.

/Mientras tanto en la época actual/

Kagome habia llorado durantes varios minutos dentro del pozo cuando volvio a su hogar sin la compañia de su querido Inuko.

Habia tratado de dejar salir esa angustia y tristeza en su corazón. El ver nuevamente a Inuyasha le fue verdaderamente duro, verlo después de tantos años... Pero él alli estaba, más maduro. Más hombre.

Pero verlo junto a Inuko fue una imagen que nunca creyo ver, fue una sensacion inexplicable. Pero... ¿Porque Inuko habia decidio a quedarse con él? "_La sangre llama a la sangre, y más siendo esta demoniaca" _Su inconciente nuevamente le habia reprochado, pero no podia evitar pensar en el bienestar de su hijo ¿Quien podia culparla? Después de sufrir el desamor de Inuyasha, temia que este fuera tan vil como para lastimar a Inuko.

Y sabia que si eso llegara a pasar, no dudaria en clavarle una flecha en el corazón. Solo que esta vez, Inuyasha no queria dormido nuevamente.

—¿Kagome, aun siguer allí? —dijo una voz masculina a la que la ex-miko reconocio como la de su querido Kurama— ¿Todo en orden? —pregunto preocupado, bajando al pozo de un salto.

Kagome se lo quedo mirando con lagrimillas en los ojos, sollozo por lo bajo y se arrojo a sus brazos. Estaba muy triste y necesitaba de Kurama más que nunca.

Al principio el pelirrojo se quedo perplejo ante la acción de ella, pero aun asi la abrazo fuertemente. Su pequeña azabache temblo suavemente entre sus brazos, esto hizo que él la acogiera más. Su lado protector y posesivo le hizo saber que no debía soltarla... Aunque él tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Todo estará bien, Kagomecita... —Kurama le beso la coronilla con dulzura— Te lo prometo... —dijo en un susurro, Kagome solo asintió sintiéndose agradecida con Kurama— Por favor, dime que a sucedido esta vez... —le pidió, Kagome asintió secándose las mejillas mojadas por culpa de las lagrimas.

—De acuerdo, pero vamos a casa y te lo cuento mejor... —le contesto ella con una pequeña, muy pequeña, sonrisa.

Kurama asintió y la tomo suavemente de la cintura, pegándola a él. Kagome se sonrojo mucho ante ese contacto _intimo._ No supo porque, pero su corazón latio más fuerte en su pecho.

El oji-plata, apenas notando el nerviosismo de la ex-miko, salto saliendo del pozo deborahuesos (N/A: Recuerden que Kurama es un Kitsune, ya que es un desendiente de Shippo).

Ya fuera del pozo ambos se habían quedando viendo a los ojos, en una especie de transe perfecto. Kurama aun la sostenia delicadamente de la cintura, Kagome no le molestaba su contacto. Pero sabia que esto estaba mal y debio su mirada.

—Ven, vamos... —le dijo mientras tomaba su mano suavemente y lo guiaba dentro de la casa—_ ¡Tonta! Kagome tonta, no tomes de su mano de esta manera... como si fueran una pareja ¿Él estará incomodo? —_se decía ella mentalmente, pero el agarre de Kurama se fortalecio y a ella... le gusto.

/

Ya dentro de la casa de la familia Higurashi, Kagome había preparado té para ambos. Kurama aun no le había preguntado nada con respecto a lo que le había pasado en la otra época, pero se moria por hacerlo. Deseaba preguntarle que era lo que la tenia asi, porque muy en el fondo sabia que hace mucho sentía algo por ella... Pero no podía quererla como algo más que a una amiga, por mucho que su corazón lo deseara. Porque él seguía queriendo mucho a su difunta esposa y porque ella seguía siendo la compañera del hanyou.

Kagome volvió con sus té y se sento frente a él. Al principio solo se quedaron viendo en silencio, no incomodo pero uno que hacia pensar al otro, al final la azabache, después de un corto suspiro, se designo a hablar.

—Me encontré con Inuyasha del otro lado... —le contó principalmente, viviendo en su mente las imágenes frescas del hanyou con el cual seguía "casada".

—Lo sé, me lo imaginaba... —dijo suavemente Kurama, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té.

—Él estaba con Inuko... No supe como actuar, después de tantos años sin siquiera saber de él y de pronto encontrarlo junto con nuestro hijo fue algo que no pude sobre llevar como yo quería—Kagome apretó fuertemente la taza entre sus manos— Queria tanto lastimarlo como él lo hizo conmigo... pero no pude y me odie por ello, estaba tan furiosa. Porque al parecer ese idiota aun sigue teniendo mucho de mi—admitió con pesar y rabia.

—¿Tu lo sigues amando, Kagome? —le pregunto Kurama, algo incomodo por la respuesta que tal vez tendría. La ex-miko sonrio suavemente.

—No... —dijo sinceramente— No, ya no. Pero algo dentro mío me dice que tal vez lo sigo queriendo... pero ya no lo amo—le conto.

Algo dentro de Kurama se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar sus palabras... ¡¿Pero que pensaba?! Debia dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas, porque estaba mal. Ella era su mejor amiga y nada más, no podía permitirse sentir más.

—Y luego, para empeorar mi estado de animo... resulta que _ese _se marcho con Inuko a un "paseo" cuando me desmalle a causa de mi energía espiritual y cuando volvieron Inuko llego con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Estaba tan enojada que trate de irme con Inuko para aquí... pero él... él... él quizo quedarse con Inuyasha porque... ya sabia que era su padre... —Kagome empzó a lagrimear nuevamente, estaba triste otra vez y esta vez Kurama no lo soporto más.

—¡Deja de llorar por él, Kagome! —le reprocho, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente— Odio verte asi de mal por su culpa, asi que por favor ya deja de llorar por alguien que no lo merece... —le pidió mientras la acunaba entre sus calidos brazos.

Kagome no sollozo más, su abrazo cariñoso logro reconfortarla. Ella no parecía notar el cariño que él le profesaba aun sin saberlo. Él no parecía notar el especial cariño que ella sentía por él, los dos sentían algo mutuo. Pero sus demonios internos no lo dejaban poder ver más allá.

Kagome tenia los recuerdos de Inuyasha.

Kurama tenia los fantasmas de Erza.

Nosotros forsamos nuestros propios demonios, esos que no nos dejan dormir por las noches. Los que nos dan pesadillas... Pero ¿Somos nosotros quienes debemos eliminar esos demonios o puede hacerlo alguien más?.

Kagome suspiro y sujeto la camisa de Kurama más fuerte, levanto la vista viendo a su mejor amigo. Se sonrojo cuando sus ojos color plata se fijaron en ella, su corazón latio nervioso pero aun asi no dejo de mirarlo.

Kurama le acaricio la mejilla izquierda y lentamente se fue acercando a ella. Kagome entre-cerro sus ojos.

Ambos sabían que estaba mal y que no debían hacerlo. Pero cuando sus labios se unieron en un cariñoso y suave beso, se olvidaron de todo y de todos.

Y los demonios de fueron... por ahora.

/Nuevamente en la época Sengoku/

Inuko corria desesperado entre los árboles de la época antigua, sus pies ya no aguantaban más. Su cuerpo estaba sucio y cansado. Su cabello revuelto y enmarañado se movia de un lado a otro salvajemente, su larga corrida hacia que este quedara en una línea recta.

De pronto la corrida de él es fuertemente frenada por la criatura que venia siguiéndolo.

Inuko dio un gran grito cuando la criatura lo tomo de su pequeño traje de aldeano y lo cargo como si fuera una bolsa de papas cualquiera, el peliplateado pataleo tratando de librarse pero no lo logro. Asi que solo siguió gritando como un desgraciado.

—¡Deja de gritar mocoso! ¡Me lastimas las orejas! —gruño fastidiado Inuyasha, ya bien enojado de que Inuko no le obedeciera y saliera corriendo como el diablo cada vez que trataba de tomarlo.

—¡No me quiero bañar, ogro! —arremato Inuko enfadado, no le gustaban los baños. Siempre le entraba agua por sus sensibles orejitas y luego escuchaba mal.

—No me importa mocoso, hueles horrible y quiero que antes de comer te des un baño... Además hace calor, te hara bien que te des un refrescon en el río... —le hizo saber como buen padre, pero Inuko poca atención le dio.

Luego de llegar a su improvizado campamento, la lucha entre dos hanyou comenzó. Porque Inuko no quería bañarse e Inuyasha ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que eran vigilados por ciertos ojos rojos frios.

/

—¿Señora, cuanto tiempo más vamos a esperar para dar nuestro golpe? —dijo una voz chillona e irritante, la mujer a su lado le vio con desprecio.

—Más pronto de lo que crees, Lacayo— dijo ella con una suave sonrisa en sus sensuales labios negros— Por ahora solo les haremos defrutar de la buena vida... para luego mandarlos a todos al inferno—dijo ella con crueldad y frialdad, para luego adentrarse en el bosque mesiendo su largo cabello negro de un lado a otro.

—Mi señora tiene toda la razón... —dijo Lacayo siguiéndola, el youkai dragón la siguió a una distancia.

Muy pronto ella se encargaría de volver a la vida a la perla de Shikon y a toda su gloria, solo necesitaba una cosa para lograrlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: Lamento encerio la tardansa, la próxima vez espero poder publicar lo antes posible.**

**¿Quién se imaginan que puede ser este próximo villano?**

**¡Otra cosa! Además quiero hacerle saber que este Fics no tiene muchos capítulos, ya que el fics tendrá continuación como El Heredero de TenssaigaII: El lado oscuro de la Perla de Shikon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: ¡Chicas, las amo con todo mi corazón! nunca crei que este Fics gustara tanto :).**

**Bueno a lo nuestro.**

**Muchas ya me han tirado ideas para el Fics y de verdad me agradan ¡Gracias! hasta me causan gracia las ideas que me dan para pareja de Inuko.**

**Hay una lectora que quiere que Inuko se quede con Yuki, mientras que otras les gusta Inuko con Yuna. Mi hermana piensa que debería quedarse con Rumiko, porque fue su primera amiga XD. Me matan chicas ¡Son geniales! Pero lo dejaremos para más adelante, recuerden que Inuko es solo un niño xD.**

**/**

**ATENCIÓN: Les advierto que en este capitulo es muy probable que me odien T-T**, **desde ya pido disculpas y ¡No me maten!.**

/

**Capitulo 10:**

Inuko Pov´s.

No era que Inuyasha me estresaba o ya me estaba cayendo mal, solo era algo molesto y bien baboso. Digo, nos estamos conociendo. Siendo algo parecido de un intento de "Padre e hijo". Pero creo que Inuyasha se esta pasando de la cuenta, porque se que la época antigua es peligrosa y más siendo yo solo un niño de la época moderna y lujos, pero no hace falta estar siempre fijándose todos mis movimientos y cuidarme como si no supiera ni caminar.

Pero en verdad era molesto, ya parecía una burla.

Por eso engañe a Inuyasha diciendo que tenia hambre y que si podía ir por algo de fruta para desayunar, asi podría escaparme hacia la cascada. Ya que el olor confundiría mi aroma y al menos estaría solo unos cuantos minutos.

Al llegar a la parte alta me sente en la orilla, me saque los zapatos que Miroku me había dado de su cuñado y meti mis pies en el agua.

—Aaah, se siente bien... —esclame totalmente relajado.

Los zapatos me molestaban solo un poco, pero no iba a ir descalzo por el bosque como Inuyasha lo hacia. Odiaba cuando esas pequeñas piedritas se clavaban en mis pies.

De pronto siento mi cuerpo tensarse, oigo algunos ruidos extraños entre los árboles. Un aroma agri-dulce llena mis fosas nasales. Salgo del agua alerta y miro a mi alrededor cuando de repente aparece un youkai con forma de dragón. Tenia casi la misma altura que Inuyasha y su cuerpo rojizo era ancho, con dos alas pequeñas y una cola con grandes escamas sobresaliéndole.

—Hanyou, vendrás conmigo ahora mismo... —digo con voz ronca y fría, yo le miro serio— Mi ama te espera, asi que ven ahora... —me ordeno mientras me estiraba su mano.

¿Y ahora a este que le pasaba? yo me rei suavemente en su cara, el demonio me vio confundido y enfadado.

—¿Que te crees? ¡Yo no ire a ningún lado contigo, lagarto feo! —le rugi con burla, si algo me enseño mi madre, era que no debía irme con desconocidos y mucho menos con demonios dragón.

El dragón se enfado con mis palabras, pude ver como un hilo de humo salía por su nariz y de entre sus afilados colmillos salían chispas de fuego. Sabia que estaba en problemas ¡Que tonto soy! no debi alejarme de Inuyasha, ahora estaba en unos verdaderos aprietos.

—Como quieras hanyou, yo te he dado la opción de que me siguieras a voluntad... —dijo tranquilizándose, yo nege varias veces.

—¡Khe! ¿En verdad creías que me iria contigo solo porque me lo ordenabas? —le pregunte ironico— ¡Y ya deja de decirme hanyou! Tengo nombre ¿Sabes? —le dije molesto, el dragon se rio.

—Como digas... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hanyou? —dijo este burlon haciéndome enojar, solo deseaba ser más fuerte. Asi podría callarlo de una buena vez.

—Me llamo Inuko... —le respondí con un suave gruñido, el youkai asintió y se dio media vuelta.

—Soy Lacayo, niño. Es mejor que cuides tu espalda, por que la próxima que te encuentre no dudare en llevarte conmigo... vivo o muerto—me amenazo para lugo volver a meterse en el bosque.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer entre la maleza sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato. Ese tipo me dio miedo, porque no era nada comparado con lo que me había enfrentado antes.

Porque no podía comparar a los tontos niños y adolescentes con los que he lidiado en la otra época y nada que ver con lo que fue pelear contra los demonios gato, Taishita y Taishiko.

Suspiro pesadamente y me pongo los zapatos otra vez, puedo sentir el aroma de Inuyasha acercándose.

Fin Inuko Pov´s.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió al campamento y noto la falta de su cachorro, maldijo varias veces por lo bajo. No entendia porque ese niño le gustaba adentrarse al bosque justo en los momentos cuando él estaba ausente.

—_Se nota que Inuko es hijo de Kagome... —_pensó divertido y al mismo tiempo molesto, porque temia que a su cachorro le sucediese algo y él no pudiera ayudarlo.

Pero grande fue su alegría al verlo al pie de una cascada, estaba mirándolo con cansancio y algo serio ¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño loco?

—Oye, ¿Por qué te fuiste asi como si nada, mocoso? —le reprocho cuando llego con él— Es peligroso que andes... —quizo decir el ojidorado hasta que fue interrumpido por el pequeño hanyou.

—Si, lo se. Pero si no me dejar ir al bosque nunca sabre defenderme solo...—le explico el oji-dorado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un ligero puchero.

Inuyasha lo miro serio varios segundos y luego dio un largo suspiro, ese niño le crispaba los nervios.

—De acuerdo, cachorro... —dijo mientras él tambien se cruzaba de brazos— Pero no puedo dejarte ir a donde quieras sin ningún arma con el cual puedas protegerte... —le dijo, Inuko lo miro con sus ojitos brillantes.

—¿Me dejaras usar a Tessaiga? —pregunto ilusionado, mientras apretaba sus manitos y las llevaba hasta su pecho con ilusión. Inuyasha se giro de medio lado y sonrio suavemente sin que Inuko lo notara.

—No precisamente, pero dejare que te quedes con ella cuando crescas... —le aviso.

Tal vez esa no era la respuesta que quería, pero Inuyasha le había dicho que cuando fuera mayor él podría quedarse con Colmillo de Acero y aunque faltaba mucho para ello no podía evitar ilusionarse.

No podía esperar para volver a la aldea y decirle a Yuna y a Yuki que él era **El heredero de Tessaiga.**

La alegría hizo al pequeño peliplateado correr hacia Inuyasha y abrazarlo suavemenete. El hanyou mayor se había quedado sorprendido, pero aun asi sonrio ante esa muestra de cariño por parte de su cachorro.

—Oye, volvamos a la aldea ¿Si?. Recuerda que debes volver a la otra época para asistir a la escuela... —le recordó Inuyasha con algo de pesar, pero entendia que los estudios eran importantes en el futuro y quería que Inuko fuera como Kagome.

El niño hizo un mohín pequeño y termino asintiendo. No le gustaba la escuela, pero el pensar que volveria a ver a Rumiko y a Kiseki le alegro ¡Tenia tantas cosas por contarles!.

/Época Actual/

Kagome, recostada en su cama y con sus ojos chocolates fijos en el techo, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Kurama. Ese beso aun estaba en su mente, haciéndole sentir sentimientos que nunca volvio a creer poder sentir por alguien más.

**Flash Back**

El pelirrojo aumente el beso tierno y suave a uno más apasionado y exigente, sostuvo a su compañera desde la cintura y la acerco mucho más a él. Kagome solo se dejaba hacer, se había perdido en ese mar de emociones y que extrañamente lo sentia totalmente nuevo. Kurama no podía estar más emocionado, cuando sus labios tocaron los dulces de _su _Kagome no pudo resistirse más. Tuvo que intensificar el beso, la ex-miko entre abrió sus labios dándole una clara invitación y Kurama no se hizo el rogar. Atrapo sus labios mordiendolos suavemente y subsionandolos.

El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar y adentro su lengua en la boca de la mujer, buscando la suya. Sus lenguas se rozaban con deseo, los dos exploraban la boca del otro con pasíon y cariño.

Las manos de Kagome dejaron de estar en la nuca de Kurama para pasar a la espalda de este y enterrar sus dedos fuertemente.

Ambos sabían que lo que estarían por hacer estaría mal, muy mal. Pero en verdad eso ya no les importaba, ya no querían pensar en nada.

Ni en donde estaban.

Ni les importaban Inuyasha, Erza o quien fuera.

Solo querían disfrutar de ese momento suyo.

Aquello no tenía ningun sentido, se habían dejado llevar. Pero... ¿Por qué lo habían echo en realidad?. Ninguno quería averiguarlo ahora, eso lo dejarían para más tarde.

Kagome se separo solo un poco de la boca de Kurama para recuperar el aire perdido, sus mejillas estaban suavemente ruborisadas y con la respiración acelerada. El hombre oji-plata atrapo nuevamente a la mujer entre sus brazos y la sentó en la mesa. El pelirrojo sabia que debía detenerse, no quería que ella pensara que solo se estaba aprovechando. No quería que después lo odiase por todo lo que estaba pasando, no soportaría su rechazo.

Pero cuando entre abrió sus labios para disculparse fue ella quien esta vez le devoró con un demandante beso, él no puso resistencia alguna. Iba a dejar que ella hicise lo que quisiera.

Kagome se sentía en el cielo, el paraíso.

—Kura...ma —gimio la azabache por lo bajo cuando él empezó a deslizar sus besos por su cuello.

Ella no pudo más que aferrarse a los hombros anchos de su mejor amigo. Se sentía tan bien, se...

_*Riiing Riiing*_

El teléfono de la casa había sonado cortando el silencio de los amantes y sacándolos de su apasionado momento. Ambos se separaron sonrojados y nerviosos, Kagome se bajo de la mesa y prácticamente corrió hacia el teléfono para poder atenderlo y maldecir a la "bendita" persona que los interrumpio.

—¿Hola? —dijo de mala gana, estaba roja de la vergüenza y de la molestia. Deseaba poder voltearse y ver a Kurama, pero no podía. Estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido con ellos.

—_Kag, soy Ayumi... —_dijo la dulce voz de su amiga, Kagome suspiro tratando de relajarse y sonar amable y normal... Aunque le costase.

—¡Hola, Ayumi! —respondio como habitualmente lo hacia, la mujer en el otro lado de la línea no noto nada extraño en su amiga de la infancia.

—_Kag, estuve hablando con Kiseki y me estuve preocupando... —_hablo ella, Kagome le presto atención—_Pues él me dijo que Inuko no a estado presente en su casa y no quería pensar equivocadamente pero... ¿Podrias decirme que es lo que esta ocurriendo? ¿Es algo malo? —_se notaba la preocupación en la voz de la pelinerga—_Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, solo tienes que pedírmelo... —_le hizo saber Ayumi, Kagome sonrio ante la manera se ser de su amiga.

—Tranquila, Ayumi... Inuko esta bien solo que... —Kagome corto su dialogo y vio de reojo a Kurama—Mmm... mejor ven a mi casa y te lo contare todo con más detalles ¿Si? —le pidió.

—_¡Claro, Kag! Sabes que adoro visitarte... estare allí cuanto antes—_le dijo Ayumi feliz— _¡Chao! —_

—Adios... —se despidió la ex-miko.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Después de la charla con Ayumi por teléfono la cosa se puso tensa, le apenaba tener que hablarle después de lo ocurrido en la cocina. Pero había sido Kurama quien había dado el primer paso. Él se había acercado a ella y con un suave beso en los labios se despidió de ella, prometiéndole que hablarían más tarde. Kagome se había sentido feliz, el echo que de Kurama le entendiera le había alegrado. Pero ahora quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

Pues Ayumi venia para su casa y era obvio que debía hablar sobre el tema.

_*Diiing Dooong* _(N/A: Si lo se, que original ¿No? _-ironico-)_

—Creo que llego la hora... —susurro apesadumbrada.

/Época Sengoku/

Inuko les platicabaa sus dos nuevas amigas sobre la noche que paso junto a Inuyasha y el echo de que algún día, cuando fuera mayor, él se quedaría con la poderosa Tessaiga.

—Ya deja de presumir tonto, mejor juguemos con la nueva pelota que mi padre nos regalo —comento Yuna algo molesta, pues se suponía que habían venido al monte a jugar. No a escuchar a Inuko fanfarronear.

—Solo estas celosa... —le dijo Inuko a la pequeña taijiya con burla, de pronto sintió el pelotazo en su cabeza— ¡Auch!... —se quejo mientras tomaba la pelota entre sus manos.

—Estas tocado... —le aviso Yuna con cierta malisia infantil— ¡Corre Yuki! —le dijo a su hermana mientras corria colina abajo.

Su hermana gemela corrió siguiéndola, tratando de huir asi del hanyou con la pelota.

Inuko sonrio con altanería, sabia que seria muy fácil darle a una de ellas desde donde estaba o simplemente de un salto llegar hasta ellas y darle con la pelota. Pero no iba hacer ninguna de esas opciones. Porque ellas eran humanas y podría dañarlas, tendría que ser "suave" sino quería lastimarlas.

Asi que con rapidez bajo la colina siguiéndolas y amenazándolas con la pelota roja. Ellas solo reian y gritaban, era muy gracioso ver a Inuko perseguir a Yuna y a Yuki con la pelota como si esta fuera un arma letal.

Por fin Inuko golpeo suavemente a Yuki, haciendo que ella fuese la que persiguiera a sus presas.

Estuvieron jugando de esa manera toda la tarde, hasta que la última en quedarla fue Yuna. Pero mientras trataba de tocar a Inuko, esta tropeso haciendo que la pelota rebotase lejos.

—Hermana ¿estas bien? —le pregunto preocupada Yuki.

—Si, estoy bien... —respondio la castaña mientras se levantaba.

—Ire por la pelota... —les dijo Inuko mientras corria hacia ella, pero antes de llegar pudo ver como unos adolescentes la tomaban— ¡Oigan, pásenla! —les aviso Inuko, para que supiera que el juguete les pertenecia.

Uno de ellos, con pecas en la cara, negó divertido.

—No, ahora es nuestra... —dijo con burla mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse con sus amigos quienes reian de la situación.

—¡Oigas, eso es nuestro! —rugio enojada Yuna, pues ella era la hermana con más carácter.

—Si... —le afirmo su hermana, Yuki no era violenta como lo era su hermana.

—¿Qué no entendieron lo que Mamiya-san a dicho? —dijo otro adolescente de pelo azul— Esta pelota ahora es nuestra... —

—Si no quieren que les de una paliza, es mejor que regresen la pelota —gruño Inuko, el grupo de adolescentes se habían intimidado por ellos, menos el líder.

El joven que sostenia la pelota solo dio una mueca de burla y arrojo entre los matorrales el rojo juguete.

—Ve por ella, niño bestia... —dicho esto el grupo se fue, dejando muy confundido a Inuko.

Yuki y Yuna corrieron en busca de la pelota que Miroku les había regalado para que jugasen juntos, pero Inuko se había quedado aun en su lugar pensativo.

Las hermanas volvieron con el hanyou desilucionadas, entre sus manos traían una totalmente desinflada pelota roja. Yuki estaba con esa expresión triste y Yuna con una mirada totalmente molesta pero a la vez de tristeza. Inuko apretó sus manos con fuerza, esos idiotas habían arruinado su tarde.

—Ya dejen de hacer esas caras —les demando, no les gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran tristes— Cuando vuelva a mi época les prometo que les traeré otra pelota para que jueguen... —les prometio.

Yuki no pudo más que brincar de felicidad y darle un fuerte abrazo a Inuko, este termino todo sonrojado pero aun asi le sonrio. Yuna, en cambio, solo le sonrio con cariño. Asi los tres amigos se volvieron a la aldea.

/En la aldea de Kaede/

Kagome había llegado antes de lo esperado, pues esperaban que ella llegara antes del anochecer. Pero al parecer ella extrañaba mucho a su hijo, como para poder seguir esperando.

—Tranquila, Kagome... ya llegaran —le tranquilizaba Sango a la ex-miko.

—Ya llegaron... —aviso Inuyasha, quien desde que Kagome llego se había mantenido alejado y callado. Como si con solo pronunciar una sola palabra, la azabache lo castigase de alguna forma cruel.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron para resivir a sus hijos. Pudieron ver como las gemelas venían hablando, mientras que un distraído Inuko caminaba a su lado.

—_¿Qué le pasa a Inuko? —_pensó Inuyasha preocupado. Kagome había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

Cuando los niñas pudieron verlos corrieron hacia ellos, mientras estiraban sus manos en un saludo.

Inuko no los había notado al principio, pero al oler el aroma de su madre levanto la vista encontrándola y no dudo en correr hacia ella.

Cuando se produjo el encuentro, Kagome se inclino suavemente. Inuko se abrazo a los pies de ella y la azabache le acariciaba suavemente su cabellera plateada.

—Niñas... ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto curioso Miroku mientras sostenia lo que antiguamente había sido una bella pelota roja.

—Unos tontos jóvenes nos la quisieron robar y al no poder hacerlo la arrojaron contra unos arbustos con espinas... —les conto Yuna molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los adultos se sintieron mal al escuchar sus palabras, pero por suerte no había pasado nada grave. Se podría comprar otra pelota y listo, pero ya no dejarían ir a sus hijos al monte y verían quienes habían sido los adolescentes abusones.

—Mamá... —le llamo Inuko, Kagome le presto atención viéndole con ternura— ¿Qué significa niño bestia? —pregunto dejándola sorprendida a ella y a Inuyasha.

—¿D-de donde... sacaste eso? —le pregunto asombrada.

—Es que los jóvenes que nos molestaron me llamaron asi... —decía inocentemente— ¿Qué significa, niño bestia? —volvió a preguntar para saber.

El antiguo grupo recolector de fragmentos vio la escena con cierta tristeza, Inuko aun era muy inocente como para saber como eran las cosas en esta época.

Kagome se inclino más hacia su hijo y le beso la coronilla con amor.

Inuyasha, en cambio a los otros, estaba paralizado. Algo dentro de él le hizo re-vivir una escena de su niñez. Donde él le preguntaba lo mismo a su querida madre y ella no hacia más que llorar de tristeza. Ante ese recuerdo tuvo que cerrar fuertemente sus puños. Estaba enojándose y su youki estaba saliéndose de control, tuvo que huir sino quería dañar a nadie.

Y mientras huia hacia el árbol sagrado, aun en su mente quedaba esas frías y duras palabras que su cachorro habia mencionado.

—_Mamá ¿Qué significa niño bestia? —_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: Entendere si quieren darme con Osuwair T-T, pero créanme es necesario.**

**Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha no olio a Kurama en Kagome? o ¿Qué charla abran tenido Ayumi y Kagome?.**

**Pues estas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo con un corto Flash Back ;)**

**¡Gracias a todas, las amo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes, recorriendo el bosque solo para hallar al hanyou que prometio nunca volver a ver o siquiera sentir algo por él. Pero algo dentro de ella, seguramente la parte de su corazón que aun le tenia cierto cariño, le obligaba a buscarlo. A hablar con él. Porque ella sabia el duro pasado de Inuyasha, y sabia que las palabras de Inuko habían echo que el hanyou recordase un momento horrible de su niñez.

La azabache, luego de pensar en Inuyasha y en Inuko, pudo ver al hombre bestia posado sobre el Go-Shimboku. Verlo allí le trajo muchos recuerdos a su memoria. Recuerdos que despejo rápidamente, sin darles ninguna importancia.

—Inuyasha... —lo llamo suavemente, el hanyou, a pesar de haberla escuchado, no bajo con ella— Inuyasha, por favor... baja —le volvió a pedir, esta vez él si bajo— No te pongas asi, no es tan terrible como tu piensas... —le dijo ella suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿No tan terrible?! —grito Inuyasha, Kagome no se esperaba esa reacción de él— Kagome... —Inuyasha bajo su mirada— Yo no quiero que nuestro cachorro pase por lo mismo que yo pase... —dijo casi en un susurro.

Kagome sabia que Inuyasha había sufrido mucho, casi podía entender su miedo. Pero ahora todo era diferente, pues Inuko no estaba solo. Los tenia a ambos, tenia a sus amigos, a Sango y a Miroku. Y estaba segura que ellos no iban a dejar que Inuko se sintiera menos.

La ex-miko se acerco al peliplateado y lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla, la elevo un poco para que el hanyou pudiera verla directamente a los ojos.

—Escuchame Inuyasha... Inuko nunca estará solo—le dijo suavemente— Él nos tiene a nosotros, nunca vamos a dejarlo solo. También tiene a Yuna y a Yuki, a Sango, a Miroku y eso que aun no a visto a Shippo y a Kohaku... Ellos no permitirían que Inuko se sintiera menos, estaremos con él. Asi que no te preocupes por ellos... Además —la suave sonrisa de Kagome se borro para formar una más picara— Eres un medio-demonio, demuéstrales que nadie puede molestar a nuestro cachorro sin atenerse a las consecuencias... —dijo.

Inuyasha le sonrio, sabia que Kagome en cierta forma bromeaba. Pero algo de ello se lo iba a tomar muy encerio, porque no iba a dejar que NADIE insultara a su cachorro. Y si se atrevían, bien, solo tenía que mandarselos a él, él se encargaría de cerrarles la boca para siempre. Nadie molesta a su cachorro y sale indemne.

El peliplateado y la azabache se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijos, el hanyou perdido en los ojos de su querida sacerdotisa. Al verla a los ojos se daba cuenta que aun la amaba como cuando eran jóvenes e inevitablemente se acerco lentamente a ella.

Kagome al ver tal reacción por parte de Inuyasha se aparto rápidamente de él con indiferencia y frialdad. El oji-dorado aparto la mirada dolido por su cruel rechazo.

Por la mente de la azabache pasaba la charla que había mantenido con su mejor amiga, dándose cuenta que tal vez-solo tal vez- podría seguir su concejo.

**Flash Back**

Kagome esperaba nerviosamente la llegada de Ayumi ¡Tenia tantas cosas que contarle!, y en verdad que deseaba contarles las noticias recientes. Pero también se sentía insegura.

*_Diing Dong*_

—_¡Aah, es ella! —_pensó desesperada la mujer mientras corria a recibir a su mejor amiga.

Cuando la puerta de la vivienda Higurashi se abrió, Ayumi fue -exageradamente-arrastrada hacia dentro. La pobre estaba que no entendia nada y ya estaba preocupándose ante la actitud de Kagome.

—Kags, ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me preocupes! —le dijo Ayumi una vez que la ex-miko, ya calmada, la invitara a sentarse en los comodos sillones de la sala.

—Tengo dos cosas importantes que contarte, Ayumi —dijo Kagome entre avergonzada y nerviosa.

—Pero no es nada malo ¿Verdad? —pregunto la mujer de cabellera negra, la azabache le negó.

—¡Oh! no nada de eso, lamento si te preocupe... —dijo Kagome disculpándose, lo que menos quería era haberle dado un casi disgusto a la pobre de Ayumi.

—Menos mal, casi me da un infarto tratando de saber que había pasado —comento Ayumi mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sintiéndose aliviada— Pues bien, cuéntame que pasa Kags... —pidió ella.

—Primero; el padre de Inuko volvió... —dijo y Ayumi abrió sus ojos como platos muy sorprendida. Abrio su boca en una "o" y llevo su mano tapándosela.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No me digas! —exclamo verdaderamente sorprendida.

—Segundo; Inuko se fue con él para poder conocerse... —le comento y Ayumi se sorprendio más.

—¡¿Inuko ya lo sabe?! ... pero ¿Como? —pregunto, no guardándose nada de la sorpresa que este tema le estaba dando.

—Y tercero; me bese con Kurama... Y si no hubiese sido por tu llamado, estoy segura que me hubiese acostado con él—admitió sonrojada y Ayumi había entrado en shock.

La mujer de cabellos rizados sentía que había una parte de esta historia que se lo había perdido, porque hasta donde ella sabia, Kurama y Kagome solo eran compañeros de trabajo y mejores amigos. Ayumi, acercándose a su amiga, la miro con determinamiento. Kagome se asusto solo un poco por esa mirada.

—Dime Kagome, ¿Qué sientes en verdad por Kurama y por Inuyasha? —le pregunto directamente, dejando completamente helada a la ex-sacerdotisa. Que seguramente no se esperaba eso.

—Pues, tengo cierto cariño por ambos... No es el mismo sentimiento—dijo ella— Ya no siento lo mismo que una vez sentí por Inuyasha, pero aun asi no puedo odiarlo. Y por Kurama siento algo más que amistad, pero no admitiría que es amor porque verdaderamente no lo se... —expreso verdaderamente confundida.

—Kagome, esto te lo dire porque soy tu amiga y te conosco... —empezó diciendo Ayumi— No ilusiones a Kurama, es mejor que le digas que olviden ese beso por el momento... —Ella le tomo de la mano— Y es mejor que empieces a darte cuenta si en verdad has dejado completamente atrás eso que una vez sentiste por Inuyasha, de ser asi... puedes estar con Kurama... —Ayumi sonrio perversamente— Pero por ahora, seria bueno que provocases a Inuyasha... —Kagome la miro incrédula y casi asustada—¡No me mires asi!, quiero que le demuestres a Inuyasha a la mujer que se perdió... —le alentó.

Kagome sonrio agradacida y abrazo a su mejor amiga con cariño y agradecimiento.

Una vez que Ayumi se fuera del templo, la azabache sabia que debía ir por Inuko no sin antes purificar su cuerpo. Kurama la había besado y abrazado como solo Inuyasha lo había echo, sabia que el hanyou notaria el olor de Kurama en su cuerpo y eso solo traería problemas. Después de todo ella seguía teniendo la marca de Inuyasha, ella seguía siendo su compañera.

Fin Flash Back.

—¿Kagome? —la llamo Inuyasha cuando vio que ella tenia la mirada perdida.

La mujer levanto la vista y le sonrio con sensualidad, al medio demonio le hiervio suavemente la sangre al verla asi.

—Vendre mañana por Inuko... —le aviso mientras se escapaba por un costado de él y le tocaba suavemente la mano.

Inuyasha solo la vio marcharse e hizo mucho de todo su auto control para no tirársele encima y hacerla suya en esos momentos.

/En la aldea con Inuko/

El niño hanyou se encontraba recostado sobre lo alto de una rama junto a la compañía de Yuna, ambos en silencio viendo como el sol anaranjado se ocultaba entre las montañas del horizonte en la cima del árbol.

_Antes de irse  
el sol matiza  
y asi la tarde  
se hace rojiza_

Yuna volteo a ver a Inuko de manera triste, ella aun recordaba perfectamente las palabras dichas por esos adolescentes en el padro y aunque tampoco ella sabia exactamente el significado de dichas palabras había sabido detectar el desprecio al escucharlas.

—No me mires asi... Estoy empezando a odiar como lo haces—dijo Inuko de manera molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

_yo no imagine que asi  
mi vida seria_

—¿Mirarte como? —dijo Yuna confundida.

—Como si me tuvieras lastima, ya escuchaste lo que dijo mi madre... Yo no soy ningún niño bestia—le recordó el niño hanyou, la niña taijiya sonrio tiernamente haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Yo se que no lo eres, solamente me molesta y entristece que otros te digan cosas feas sin siquiera conocerte... —le dijo Yuna bajando su mirada azul hacia abajo.

_tras un ideal mas no se cual  
nada quisiera tener_

—¡Khe! no les prestes atención, yo nunca lo hago... —dijo Inuko miestras sonreía y mostraba su colmillo inferior derecho, sus orejitas se habían movido graciosamente hacia los lados.

—Sabes Inuko, tus orejas me parecen muy lindas... —le dijo Yuna mientras sonreía y ponía su pequeña mano sobre una orejita plateada del niño.

—No seas cursi tonta... —acoto Inuko mientras se quitaba la mano de la cabeza con molestia, su cara de enfadado quedaba muy tierna junto al suave sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

_Que gran secreto guarda la vida  
que nos anima que nos motiva  
insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser_

Yuna no pudo evitar sonreir, preferia ver a un Inuko molesto y con actitud arrogante a uno que quería fingir no estar triste a causa de unas palabras hirientes. Adolescentes idiotas, casi arruinan su tarde.

Suavemente se recostó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su amigo.

Inuko, algo molesto, dejo que ella se recostara sobre él. El niño bostezo y se quedo mirando lo poco que se veía del sol rojo. No todo era tan malo en esta época, después de todo.

_que alguien me diga que rumbo siga  
no nos domina hay cada dia  
una ilucion pues no quisiera caer..._

Tal vez aquí las cosas eran peligrosas, pero era divertido. La pasaba muy bien junto a Yuna y a Yuki.

Con Inuyasha también pasaba unos ratos muy agradables y aunque muy en el fondo deseaba por decirle "padre", sabia que aun era muy pronto como para hacerlo. Dejaria que todo tomara su tiempo. Aunque muy a su desconocimiento, ese tiempo era demasiado corto.

_insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser_

—Tu no les prestes atención a quienes en verdad no te conocen... —dijo Yuna suavemente— Me gustas como estas, Inuko... —dijo ella sonrojada.

Inuko estaba igual de sonrojado que ella.

Que momento tan bochornoso...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:

**N/A: ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

***¿Deberá Kagome seguir el consejo de Ayumi?**

***¿Deberá quedarse con Inuyasha o Kurama?**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Golpes a la entre pierna?**


End file.
